


Напарники

by Cyok



Category: Bill Hodges Trilogy - Stephen King, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Crossover, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyok/pseuds/Cyok
Summary: Билл Ходжес и Холли Гибни поставили точку в истории с Мистером Мерседесом, но их история продолжается в компании "Найдём и сохраним", потому что людям всегда нужна помощь. И даже опытным полицейским. Но будет ли успешной их совместная работа, если затронуты личные интересы? Сможет ли Холли сработаться с одним не совсем обычным андроидом?





	1. Chapter 1

Припарковать машину, выйти, закрыть дверцу, проверить, что дверца закрыта, включить сигнализацию, проверить, что сигнализация включена, положить ключи в карман, застегнуть карман.

Дойти до входной двери, осмотреться, зайти, подняться по лестнице на седьмой этаж (только по лестнице, никакого лифта, во-первых — не так уж и высоко, а во-вторых, от одной мысли, что вдруг придётся ехать в тесной кабинке с незнакомцем Холли бросало в дрожь, нет уж, лучше небольшие физические упражнения).

Дойти до двери их офиса, достать связку ключей, выбрать нужный, остальные сложить ровно и зажать в руке, открыть дверь, зайти, осмотреться и только после этого закрыть дверь и можно немного расслабиться. Чаще Холли сама открывала офис по утрам, но не потому, что Билл опаздывал, а потому что она приходила раньше.

Все действия выверены и доведены практически до автоматизма, отклонение от плана вызывает уже не такую большую панику, но всё же панику. Для кого-то это расстройство, Холли же предпочитает называть это организованностью, пусть и болезненной, граничащей с расстройством, но всё же организованностью.

Поэтому открыв посылку она очень расстроилась (теперь она испытала небольшое облегчение, что не сделала этого вчера вечером, когда посылка пришла, тогда бы вечер был испорчен) — вместе с другими заказанными канцелярскими принадлежностями прислали карандаши не того цвета. Они же теперь не будут так гармонировать со стаканчиком на столе, в котором хранятся. Но не заказывать же новые, когда эти ничем не хуже (кроме цвета, конечно). Или всё же заказать? Холли терзает себя сомнениями и переживаниями по этому поводу. Ей нравится, когда всё размеренно и по плану. Так надёжней, как минимум. А вот стук в дверь совсем не по плану, к ним в ближайшее время никто не записан. Или записан? А может это внеплановый визит, не по записи? Холли такие посетители не нравятся. У фирмы «Найдём и сохраним» с недавнего времени есть свой сайт в интернете. Билл, конечно, первое время был против излишней по его мнению рекламы, но постепенно Холли его переубедила, приводя множество аргументов, что так потенциальным клиентам будет проще о них узнать, понять, чем они занимаются, что так отсеются «непрофильные» клиенты. Но последним и наиболее действенным доводом было то, что хоть Холли и нелегко было разговаривать с новыми людьми по телефону, но после такой предварительной записи ей всё же было проще, хотя бы морально немного подготовиться к каждой встрече.

С лёгким скрипом дверь офиса открылась и вошли двое. На первый взгляд они были похожи — высокие, статные, практически с армейской выправкой. Но Холли привыкла буквально за секунды определять различия, особенности, несоответствия во внешнем виде. Тем более, что эти двое не так уж и похожи, как показалось вначале (и в дальнейшем она найдёт этому всё больше подтверждений). Классические черные брюки и рубашка, застёгнутая на все пуговицы против обычных синих джинс с бело-синей спортивной курткой с капюшоном. Уже только из-за этого Холли мысленно поставила один балл первому.  
Глубокий вдох, выдох, главное говорить спокойно.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — девушка нервничала перед незнакомцами, но за последние годы она постепенно училась с этим справляться, иногда получалось хорошо, иногда нет.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Коннор Уилсон, могу я увидеть Билла Ходжеса? , — в ответ спросил первый, остановившись в паре метров от стола. Второй молча огляделся и с видом почти хозяина удобно устроился в одном из кресел (и Коннор получил второй балл). Холли такое проявление самовольства, особенно после внезапного появления, конечно, не понравилось, но сказать «Простите, но вас ещё никто не приглашал и вообще-то воспитанные люди в помещении снимают головной убор» было всё ещё за пределами её возможностей. Вечером она будет корить себя за эту слабость, ведь это и её офис тоже, но сейчас решила переключиться на второго, надеясь, что первое впечатление о нём, как о хорошем человеке, окажется верным.

— Холли Гибни, — представилась она в ответ. — Вы по записи?

Продолжая крутить карандаш в руке (не того цвета, она же заказывала красные, а не зелёные, как можно такое перепутать, ведь чётко же указано было в заказе, а если указано, значит важно, и не имеет значения, по какой причине), Холли пыталась одновременно найти на столе лист с сегодняшними клиентами и заданиями, вспомнить, кто и на когда там записан и не показать вида, на сколько она растеряна и напугана их внезапным приходом.

— А к вам только по записи можно? Мы только приехали из Детройта и решили сразу зайти.

— Не мы, а ты, — отозвался его друг. — Я предлагал сначала отдохнуть с дороги. Но нет, зачем зря время терять, верно?.

По этой фразе Холли предположила, что дело у них срочное, и это ей, конечно, не понравилось.

— Конечно, нет, можно и без записи. — И всё же Холли заметно успокоилась — Билл не забыл её предупредить и не забыл о запланированной встрече. — Но запись гарантирует встречу с Биллом… с мистером Ходжесом.

— Значит, его сейчас здесь нет…

— Ты делаешь поразительные выводы из имеющихся фактов, Коннор, — с легкой насмешкой сказал второй, который всё так же вольготно сидел в кресле, выстукивая пальцами по боковине только ему известный мотив.

Холли перевела взгляд на сидящего. Обычно она терялась при виде таких людей, потому что не знала, как правильно себя вести. Но ситуация начала постепенно меняться в лучшую сторону после того, как она избавилась от контроля матери. А под покровительством Билла (и отчасти Джерома) Холли если не совсем расцвела, то как минимум осмелела во многом и чувствовала себя более уверенно с незнакомцами (но если они вели себя прилично, а не проявляли явное неуважение прямо с порога), стала чаще улыбаться, смотреть людям в глаза дольше пяти секунд. Ходжес так вообще настаивал на том, чтобы она почаще давала людям отпор. Холли находила сотни отговорок, чтоб так не делать, но сейчас обстоятельства складывались благоприятным образом — Холли в офисе фирмы, совладелицей которой является с недавних пор, Билл должен вскоре вернуться и сам Коннор производил впечатление нормального человека, который в случае чего сможет урезонить своего друга (По крайней мере ей хотелось так думать после столько короткого общения, а что ей оставалось ещё?). Так что вряд ли может случиться что-то плохое. К тому же у Холли появилось невесть откуда взявшееся желание реабилитироваться за проявленную слабость, практически за все случаи, когда она спасовала перед трудностями, а не следовало. Особенно при разговорах с «Мисс Красивые Серые Глаза», когда та ещё была напарницей Пита Хантли. Ведь в итоге Холли то оказалась права и если бы её вовремя послушали, то многих неприятностей можно было избежать (Если побуждение к суициду можно назвать неприятностью).

— Считаете себя умнее Шерлока, Мистер-я-слишком-гордый-чтобы-представиться? — вряд кто-то из тех, кто знал Холли, мог ожидать от неё такой реакции, да и сама она пока осмеливалась произносить такое только мысленно (чаще уже спустя время после завершения общения), а сказать вслух очень хотелось — уж очень нахально по её мнению вёл себя этот парень. Вместо этого она чуть тише сказала, как бы не обращаясь ни к кому:

— Приличные люди прежде всего представляются, а уже потом что-то говорят. Ведь так, мистер?.. — закончив с вопросительной интонацией, надеясь, что он всё-таки догадается представиться.

— Зовите меня просто Гэвин.

Даже такая простая фраза для Холли была практически вызовом и прежде всего самой себе, но хватит ли у неё смелости продолжать в том же русле? И хоть спокойствие и некая невозмутимость этого Гэвина не придавала уверенности, она теперь отступать не собиралась. Прежде всего потому, что тот уж очень ей напоминал Майка Стердеванта. Только чуть позже, когда Гэвин наконец снимет свой капюшон, она увидит, что они совершенно не похожи. Но какими бы мотивами Холли не руководствовалась, отступать было некуда, только вперёд, иначе все её старания оказались бы напрасными. Не всегда же Билл будет рядом, чтобы её поддержать и, если нужно, защитить.

— Ну так что, Гэвин, может вы нам что-то ещё расскажете тогда? — карандаш чуть не сломался в руках и Холли по возможности аккуратно положила его на стол, о чём тут же пожалела — она решительно не знала, куда теперь девать освободившиеся руки. Первой мыслью было, как всегда, обнять себя за плечи, но Холли тут же отмела эту идею — показывать свою слабость не самый лучший вариант сейчас. Вместо этого она снова села за стол, нога на ногу, а пальцы, сомкнутые в замок, положила на колено, чтоб не видно было, как крепко она их сжимает.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — начал было Коннор, — дело в том, что Гэвин…

— Всё нормально, я справлюсь, не переживай, напарник, надо же мне тренироваться в конце концов.

Гэвин, всё ещё развалившись в кресле и не снимая капюшон, внимательно осмотрелся. Затем сел ровно, соединил кончики пальцев перед лицом и спустя пару минут размышлений ответил:

— Такие очевидные моменты, как ваше переживание и нервозность даже упоминать не стоит, правда же? — Холли слегка кивнула, уже не столько испуганная, сколько заинтересованная, что можно сказать после такого короткого осмотра.

— Не смотря на нарочитое отсутствие пепельниц в офисе осмелюсь предположить, что в одном из ящиков стола находится пачка сигарет или какое-нибудь средство против курения, — услышав это девушка окончательно успокоилась. И мысленно поблагодарила Билла за то, что где-то неделю заставил её выкинуть пачку сигарет, которая уже месяц лежала у неё в сумочке нераспечатанной. А никоретте она уже некоторое время даже не покупала, заменяя его обычной жевательной резинкой или конфетами (а это уже хороший признак).

Гэвин меж тем уверенно продолжал:  
— Следующий факт настолько банален, что даже как-то скучно.

— И всё же озвучьте нам его, пожалуйста.

— Вы считаете, что Билл, как это говорят? Последний шанс? Да, последний шанс. А иначе как объяснить вашу работу в этом офисе. Ведь, признайтесь честно, душа совершенно не лежит к этому. Расследования, поиски, слежка… В нашем участке женщины-полицейские выглядят совершенно иначе.

Во время их диалога Коннор молчал и только переводил взгляд с одного собеседника на второго. Но сейчас, увидев, как стушевалась Холли, не выдержал и вмешался:

— Думаю, на этом мы и закончим. Тут неподалёку есть кофейня. Принеси нам кофе, будь так добр.

Гэвин молча встаёт и направляется к двери, но практически у самого порога его настигает голос Коннора:

— Гэвин, и сними уже, наконец, капюшон. Холли думает, что он проигнорирует слова друга и просто выйдет, но ошибается — Гэвин разворачивается от двери, снимает капюшон, подмигивает Холли с лёгкой улыбкой и всё так же молча уходит закрыв за собой дверь. Холли в лёгком шоке и недоумении. она пытается убедить себя, что синий кружочек у его виска ей только показался. Ведь у людей такого быть не может. Но тут внезапная догадка поражает её — она вспоминает, где видела такие, а вернее читала и слышала о них, вживую андроидов Холли ещё не доводилось встречать.

Наступает неловкая тишина, которую Холли нарушает тихим:

— Так вы и есть тот самый Коннор?

Билл не раз говорил, что её мозг работает как компьютер. И вот сейчас стоило только ей подумать об андроидах, как тут же выстраивалась последовательная цепочка, связывающая Билла, андроидов и Коннора. Ходжес не часто делился личными моментами, поэтому Холли ловила каждое слово, потому что по её мнению из таких вот моментов и складывается образ человека, такой, каким он является, а не каким хочет казаться. Но когда в новостях промелькнул сюжет о том, что на службу в полицию Детройта приняли несколько андроидов, Билл рассказал любопытной Холли, что в том департаменте служит его стажёр, с которым они всё ещё поддерживали связь, в основном поздравляя друг друга с праздниками или раскрытием сложных дел. если информациях о таковых доходила до них.

— Значит, Билл упоминал обо мне? — Коннор слегка улыбается и от этого Холли чувствует себя намного спокойней.

— Конечно, как об одном из лучших его стажёров-напарников. А ещё мы в новостях слышали о нововведении в полиции Детройта. Но Билл даже предположить не мог, что вы тоже к этому причастны.

По лицу Коннора заметно — ему приятно слышать, что Ходжес считает его одним из лучших.

— Но я думала, андроиды несколько иные.

— Так Гэвин и не обычный андроид, он девиант. Девиант, который решил, что раз уж он имеет дело с людьми, то, чтобы лучше их понять, нужно стать ближе к ним, практически такими как они. Со всеми достоинствами и недостатками.

— Но больше с недостатками? — удивительно, но Гэвина-андроида ей было легче принять, тем более при его отсутствии, пусть и временном.

— Это точно. Хорошо, что у него не может выработаться зависимость.

Холли представила Гэвина, сидящего в каком-то баре, со стаканом в руке, рядом на столе пепельница, полная дымящихся окурков. Он делает очередной глоток, с шумом ставит стакан на стол так, что часть напитка выплёскивается, и сокрушённо качает головой: «Я же просто хотел лучше понимать вас, людей. Как я докатился до такой жизни?». Эта ситуация показалась Холли забавной, ведь в её представлении андроиды, а тем более полицейские, должны вести себя совсем по-другому.

— И как вам с ним работается? Нелегко, наверно?

— Да, с ним бывает сложно, очень сложно. Но в то же время интересно. Особенно когда с недавнего времени решил меньше пользоваться заложенной программой, а больше, тем, что сам называет чутьём.

— Ну, теперь то я лучше понимаю, что тут происходило. И давно он не использует программу?

— Нет, совсем недавно. Вы извините его, он пока делает выводы только на основании того, сам же и видел. Поэтому чаще ошибается. Холли, вы действительно не совсем похожи на тех женщин-полицейских, которых он встречал по работе, поэтому и сказал так.

Иногда чрезмерно ответственная и дотошная в деталях Холли не могла не спросить, как такое его решение отражается на работе:

— Ладно сейчас такое заблуждение несущественно, хоть и не приятно. Но что будет, если он допустит ошибку, скажем, при анализе места происшествия, при сборе улик, допросе подозреваемого?

— Гэвин прекрасно осознаёт своё предназначение и ответственность, поэтому при работе ещё больше прислушивается к программе. Не стоило и сейчас её отключать, но он хочет больше учиться сам.

За это Холли поставила Гэвину первый заслуженный балл и была почти готова простить его выходку. Поэтому, когда тот вернулся с четырьмя стаканчиками кофе на подставке, она смотрела уже спокойнее, с любопытством. После того, как Гэвин поставил кофе на стол и снова сел в кресло, она, к удивлению напарников, и отчасти самой себя, спросила:

— Хотите узнать в чём вы были правы, а в чём нет и почему?

Андроиды не проявляют эмоции, но если бы могли, то Гэвин выражал явное удивление, а потому спросил у напарника:

— Что ты ей обо мне наговорил?

— Правду, только правду.

Коннор посмотрел на Холли и увидел как та пытается скрыть улыбку дуя на кофе, который совсем не казался горячим.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло уже минут двадцать, а Билл всё не появлялся. По меркам Холли двадцать минут наедине с незнакомцем — это пугающе много (а тем более с двумя). Но сейчас она обрела какое-то непонятное чувство спокойствия. Примерно такое же, как и когда Билл разговаривал с ней на автомобильной стоянке за похоронным бюро в одну из первых их встреч. Тогда Холли решила довериться ему, такому чужому, но доброму и спокойному человеку, и ни разу потом не пожалела об этом. Идя на поводу своего внутреннего ощущения Холли надеется, что не пожалеет и на сейчас.

Поэтому в этот раз она волновалась больше не из-за присутствия Коннора и Гэвина, а из-за причины отсутствия Билла. После перенесённой операции (на которую Ходжеса пришлось ещё долго уговаривать), он регулярно проходил медицинское обследование. И мисс Гибни внимательно за этим проследит, будьте уверены. И не будет просто верить на слово, что да, он был у врача и, конечно, он принимает прописанные лекарства регулярно. Если понадобится, Холли будет его буквально за руку отводить к врачу, сидеть под кабинетом и любыми способами давать эти самые лекарства. И особенно тщательно следить за тем, что и когда он ест, чтобы ни в коем случае не пережить те ужасные моменты снова. Ей и двух раз более чем достаточно. Поэтому слушая очередной рассказ Коннора, как тот под руководством Ходжеса раскрыл своё первое дело она отправляет Биллу смс «Всё ок? Ты где? У нас гости», через пару минут получает ответ «Отлично. Скоро буду», успокаивается и продолжает слушать о том, как они выслеживали угонщика (правда, в какой-то момент угонщик чуть не увёл у них машину прямо из-под носа, но в конечном счёте всё завершилось благополучно и боевое крещение было пройдено). Скоро по меркам Ходжеса — это минут 10-20, столько Холли ещё может подождать. Но мысленную пометку позже расспросить Билла во всех подробностях она себе поставила.

Смс от Холли приходит, когда Билл выходит из дома и садится в машину. Из клиники он хотел сразу поехать к ним в офис, но звонок соседки нарушил его планы. По телефону среди всех этих криков и возмущений Ходжес так и не смог понять причину, но решил не настраиваться на худшее. Прекрасно зная её характер, он понимал, что причиной вполне может быть и газон, который содержался в ненадлежащем состоянии, опять же по мнению соседки. Такие смс от Холли в последнее время стали уже привычными — она беспокоилась о его состоянии, ненавязчиво интересуясь где он, каждый раз, когда Билл где-то задерживался. Уведомление о гостях его несколько насторожило, но он быстро успокоил себя, ведь если бы что-то пошло не так, то в смс было бы как минимум три восклицательных знака. Это вполне могла быть и Барбара — она тоже взяла за привычку иногда к ним наведываться, наверняка по настоянию матери или Джерома. Такая забота со стороны других вызвала скорее некое неприятие у Ходжеса, но эти люди были ему не чужими и в некоторой степени это было даже приятно. А также придавала надежду, что в случае чего Холли не останется одна. Страшно было даже представить, что когда-нибудь она может снова стать той напуганной и отстранённой, какой она была при их первых встречах.

Неспеша поднимаясь по ступенькам (не из-за опасения незнакомцев в лифтах, конечно) он мысленно проговаривал: «Держись, Холс, я уже рядом». Чаще он, конечно, пользуется лифтом — седьмой этаж всё-таки, но когда чувствует себя хорошо, то отваживается и пройтись пешком. Войдя в офис ему открылась поистине удивительная картина, при виде которой он понял, что мог особо и не торопиться. Холли сидит за своим столом в приёмной и относительно спокойно (по крайней мере Ходжес ещё ни разу не видел, чтоб она так себя вела с незнакомцами, да даже и со многими, кого хорошо знала), общается с двумя посетителями. Вернее, внимательно слушает, что ей эмоционально рассказывает один из них. Второй расслабленно сидит в кресле и рассеянно теребит завязку капюшона. Но Ходжес прекрасно знал, какая внимательность и сосредоточенность может скрываться за напускным равнодушием и отстранённостью. Он также заметил, что Холли нормально реагирует на то, что тот не снял капюшон, Билл же помнил, сколько раз она выговаривала Джерому за такое.

Рассказчик (так мысленно его называл Ходжес, второй был пока Наблюдателем), прервал свой рассказ и посмотрел на него. Конечно, Билл сразу же узнал Коннора. А как же не узнать одного из своих лучших стажёров, а позже некоторое время и напарников? Обменявшись крепким рукопожатием Коннор представил Ходжесу своего напарника. Тот сразу же встал, но перед тем, как пожать руку Биллу, кинул быстрый взгляд на Холли и снял капюшон.

Билл знал о нововведениях в полицейском департаменте Детройта и о новом напарнике Коннора, но исходя из телефонных разговоров представлял его немного иначе, визуально старше, что ли. Или как правильно выразиться в отношении андроидов? По большому счёту это не столь важно, главное, что они сработались. Его больше беспокоила причина его внезапного появления. Не то, чтобы он был не рад видеть бывшего напарника, но предпочитал всё же более благоприятные поводы, чем расследования или личные проблемы. Поэтому позволил Коннору закончить рассказ, который он прервал своим появлением, и только потом спросил:

— Не думай, что я не рад вас видеть, но ты вообще зачем приехал?

Многие бы поразились такой бестактности, как минимум, но Коннор, который до этого просто улыбался, сейчас рассмеялся звонко и искренне. Новые напарники бывших коллег были удивлены и формулировке вопроса, и реакции. Если Холли, окончательно успокоившись после прихода Билла, сейчас не скрывала свои эмоции, то Гэвин (он — андроид, в очередной раз напомнила себе Холли, как бы он ни был похож на человека, но он никогда не будет проявлять свои эмоции так же, это нормально, к этому нужно только привыкнуть) сел ровно в кресле, внутренне собравшись, от прежней расслабленности и невнимательности не осталось и следа.

Хоть Коннор и заверял, что Ходжес хороший человек и не откажется им помочь, но Гэвин не доверял людям на слово, тем более тем, которых видел первый раз, как бы хорошо о них не отзывались. Тут и повод вроде как был. Но реакцию Коннора он предугадать никак не мог, поэтому просто внимательно смотрел за тем, что будет дальше, готовый к любому развитию.

Коннор же и не думал обижаться или злиться, о чём поспешил сообщить, видя реакцию их новых напарников:

— Детектив Билл Ходжес никогда не изменится — на первом месте работа, а всё остальное потом. Мы действительно приехали просить помощи в решении одной проблемы, хотя не скрою, был бы рад повидаться без повода.

— Что ж, тогда пройдём в наш кабинет, там будет удобней.

Билл сознательно сказал «наш», в очередной раз подчеркивая статус Холли, как его равноправной помощницы, а не секретаря. Ведь если нужна помощь, то без неё никак не обойтись (и он это уже усвоил). Да и Ходжесу будет спокойнее, если к ней сразу будут относиться так, как она того заслуживает. Не то, чтобы он сомневался в Конноре (для него социальный статус никогда не стоял превыше самого человека), или подозревал в чём-то его напарника (хотя с андроидами ему прежде не доводилось работать). Но осторожность не помешает, а ещё он, наверно, просто уже привык по возможности оберегать и защищать Холли.

В общем кабинете под углом друг к другу стояли два стола, за которыми расположились Билл и Холли, гостям же предложили кресла, даже более удобные, чем в приёмной. Ходжес достаёт из ящика стола один из многочисленных блокнотов и ручку, Коннор сопровождает это действие улыбкой (которую Холли про себя уже называет «дежурная улыбка Коннора» и удивляется, как у того ещё не болят скуловые мышцы, хотя не может не признать, что ему это очень идёт). Гэвин же молча смотрит на Билла, он вообще старается лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания, больше наблюдая и изучая. Сама Холли в это время включает свой компьютер. Да, у них с Биллом разные подходы, но тем продуктивней их совместная работа — что ускользает от одного, наверняка заметит второй. Обычно с клиентами работает Билл, Холли в это время внимательно слушает, иногда задаёт свои вопросы, но в основном проверяет факты и ищет информацию в интернете, чтобы сэкономить время и сразу же перейти к обсуждению дальнейших действий.

Вот так и сейчас она открывает новый текстовый документ, куда в дальнейшем будет вносить свои заметки (примерно как и Ходжес в блокноте). Компьютер у неё хороший, с массой полезных и важных программ, в которых только она и разбирается. Холли предпринимала несколько попыток «усовершенствовать» компьютер Билла, но тот только отмахивался, мол, ему то зачем, он им практически не пользуется, особенно теперь, когда у него есть такой «гуру компьютера и интернета». И вот одна из таких программ замечает попытку несанкционированного доступа к её компьютеру, но не пресекает, что странно. Странно потому, что «взломщик», кем бы он ни был, не пытался пробиться дальше едва наткнулся на первую, самую слабую защиту, будто подошёл к двери, подёргал за ручку, убедился, что закрыто и ушёл. Холли замечает себе, что с этим нужно будет разобраться, но чуть позже необходимость в этом отпадёт — «взломщик» сам признается. Сейчас же она полностью сосредоточена на рассказе Коннора, Гэвин в это время всё так же неподвижно сидит, поглядывая то на своего напарника, то на Билла.

В этот момент Холли подумала, что они являются чуть ли не идеальным примером классической пары «хороший полицейский — плохой полицейский». Улыбчивый, добродушный, располагающий к себе Коннор и молчаливый, задумчивый и скрытный Гэвин (если не знать, конечно, что он не совсем человек). Для полноты картины ему не хватает пары-тройки шрамов на лице, тогда у подозреваемых вообще не останется ни малейшего шанса.

— Итак, начнём, пожалуй, — говорит Билл, закончив свои приготовления. Ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь, что и как лучше говорить.

Коннор кивает и начинает свой рассказ, который переносит их на пару месяцев назад.

В департамент полиции Детройта направили двух андроидов — Хэнка и Гэвина — в рамках очередной правительственной программы. Не всем это нововведение пришлось по душе, и те, кого это напрямую не затронуло, перебрасывались шуточками и подколами в адрес Коннора и Стива, второго «везунчика», заполучившего в напарники андроида.

— И если нам с Хэнком удалось как-то почти сразу наладить взаимодействие, то Гэвину не так повезло — его напарник никак не мог с этим смириться.

— В чём это проявлялось? Он саботировал работу, возмущался? — спрашивает Билл и делает пометки в блокноте.

Пока ещё не совсем ясно, в чём заключается их проблема, но Ходжес не спешит спрашивать, ему кажется, что лучше выслушать по-порядку не зацикливаясь на чём-то одном, тогда можно снизить вероятность подтасовки фактов в пользу какой-то версии.

Коннор задумывается и старается не смотреть на Гэвина, вероятно, ему до сих пор не совсем приятно об этом вспоминать, но потом отвечает.

— Придирался по мелочам, жалобы писал вместе с заявлением на смену напарника, перевод в другой отдел, увольнение. В общем, на публику играл.

Холли смотрит на Билла, который правильно понимает её взгляд и задаёт следующий вопрос.

— А повод для этого был? Хоть малейший?

Он, конечно, ещё не знает, о том, как прошло знакомство Гэвина и Холли, но такой вариант вполне вероятен.

— Да сволочь он редкостная, вот и всё. — Гэвин не выдерживает и вклинивается в их диалог. Это прозвучало настолько неожиданно и эмоционально, что Холли склонна ему поверить (если слово «эмоционально» применимо к андроидам, в этом ей ещё предстоит разобраться).

Коннор укоризненно смотрит на Гэвина, но не возражает, а только дополняет.

— Да, он, действительно, не самый приятный человек. Он вообще мало с кем мог сработаться, слишком уж конфликтный.

— Без повода, — добавляет Гэвин, отвечая на вопрос. — Вернее, вначале повода действительно не было.

— А потом ты решил, что ты не совсем андроид и стал действовать вразрез заложенной программе, — добавляет напарник, как бы с упрёком, но улыбка на лице показывает, что он в чём-то это даже одобряет.

— Но на работу же это никак не влияло.

— Да, только на отношения внутри коллектива, но это так, мелочи.

— Так к нему почти всё так относились, не я первый начал.

Билл и Холли снова переглядываются, но на этот раз тоже улыбаются. Такие дружеские перепалки им прекрасно знакомы.

— Так, с этим пока понятно. Но почему тогда этому… — Билл смотрит в свои записи — Стиву не назначили другого напарника?

— Потому что с ним действительно сложно работать. Но он профессионал своего дела, поэтому и чувствует свою безнаказанность, знает, что дальше выговоров не зайдёт.

Билл делает очередную пометку и готовится уже задать главный вопрос, потому что общей информации уже достаточно, но его опережает Холли.

— А с Хэнком вам также нелегко было работать?

Ходжес в очередной раз убеждается, что без Холли ему уже не обойтись, потому что это хороший вопрос. И он должен был сам сопоставить факты и выяснить, как так получилось, что сейчас у Коннора другой напарник.

Коннор задумывается, поглядывая на Гэвина. Вероятно, ему не совсем удобно говорить о своём бывшем напарнике в присутствии нового, но приходится.

— Не то, чтобы мы с первого дня сработались. Некоторое время присматривались друг к другу, притирались, ну, как всегда с новыми напарниками. А тем более такими. Но потом я узнал его получше и как-то всё наладилось.

— И что же ты о нём такого узнал?

— Я и забыл, что от вас сложно что-то скрыть, — Холли уже настолько привыкает к лёгкой улыбке Коннора, которая отражается в его глазах, что, наверно, больше удивится, когда он совсем перестанет улыбаться.

Но с ответом не спешит, задумчиво постукивает пальцами по пустому стаканчику, который всё ещё держит в руках, но потом всё же отвечает.

— Мне стало легче с ним работать, когда я понял, что вы с ним чем-то похожи.

Билл настолько удивлён, что может только поинтересоваться, чем же они похожи. Холли тоже удивляется такому ответу, но больше её поражает реакция Гэвина. Ей кажется, что тот как-то даже больше расслабился, услышав это, как бы почувствовал какое-то облегчение. (Она ставит себе ещё одну мысленную пометку позже узнать побольше о том, могут ли андроиды испытываться какие-то эмоции, потому что глядя на Гэвина ей кажется, что могут, и иногда даже больше, чем некоторые люди)

— Понимаю, как это может звучать со стороны, но поначалу мне было очень непривычно работать с ним. Но потом я стал думать о нём, как о моём напарнике, а не об андроиде, элементе правительственной программы. И тогда понял, что отношение к работе у вас в чём-то схожее.

Ходжес задумался, хорошо ли это, что его бывший напарник сравнивает его с новым напарником, и решил, что уж если ему это помогло, то по крайней мере не так всё и плохо. А Коннор меж тем продолжал:

— А ещё позже понял, насколько у нас стереотипное мышление и как это нам мешает иногда. Я же думал, что он будет действовать исключительно в рамках какой-то своей программы, в которой заложено, что я его подчинённый, раз уж он более выносливый, да и вообще превосходит людей по многим показателям.

— А было всё не так?

— Может и так, может, у него просто была другая программа. Но я в какой-то момент почувствовал, что мы действительно напарники. Хотя не исключено, что всё это я сам придумал, чтобы себя успокоить.

— Гэвин, а ты что на это скажешь? Всё таки ты в этом лучше нас всех разбираешься.

— В нас заложено, что программа имеет прерогативное значение. Те рабочие отношения, которые были у вас с Хэнком, идут вразрез этой установке.

Гэвин ловит его вопросительный взгляд «То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он…» и едва заметно кивает «Да, он тоже, или был на пути к этому». «Теперь я просто обязан его найти, во что бы то ни стало» — последнее он говорит совсем тихо, практически неслышно, но в установившейся тишине решительность и уверенность в его словах звучит слишком чётко.

— Так значит за этим вы и приехали? Найти Хэнка? — Холли снова вспоминает утреннее знакомство с Гэвином и понимает, что его фраза, которая тогда пришлась ей не по душе, сейчас тоже вполне уместна.

— Да, он пропал недели три назад.

— Мы тебя внимательно слушаем. Давай сначала в общем расскажи, что случилось, потом будем выяснять необходимые детали. Как и когда это произошло?

— Хэнк пропал в тот же вечер, когда у нас забрали дело, над которым мы работали.

— И чем это объяснили?

— Тем, что по новым данным, которые мы обнаружили, это дело в нашу юрисдикцию уже не входит, спасибо за старание, но дальше они уже сами.

— К этому моменту мы вернёмся позже, сейчас лучше скажи, что вы предприняли после пропажи Хэнка?

— Официально? Написали заявление в компанию, которая его предоставила. Получили ответ, что раз делом теперь занимается ФБР, то они и продолжат его поиски. Но это отписка, не более, им просто сейчас не до этого — на компанию подали в суд из-за существенного брака одной из их новых линеек андроидов, очередной шум им сейчас попросту не нужен.

— Хорошо, компания отказалась от поисков, а вы сами предпринимали попытки найти?

— Предпринимали, как же. — Снова подал голос Гэвин. — Они чуть ли не прямым текстом сказали, что и так дел по горло и ради одного андроида они ничего предпринимать не будут. «Вам же чётко сказали, что этим делом теперь занимается ФБР.» — Последним предложением он явно кого-то копировал, правда, более язвительно.

— Тут и Стив с очередным заявлением на Гэвина оказался кстати и одной сменой напарников они хотели убить двух зайцев.

— Но только если он на время успокоился, то ты решил сам найти Хэнка? — предположил Ходжес.

— Да, но только им это явно не понравилось и нас откомандировали в помощь вашему полицейскому отделению. Говорят, у вас сразу несколько полицейских ушли на пенсию и пока не найдут им постоянную замену будут принимать помощь от других отделений. Что-то типа обмена опытом.

— Что ж, тебе повезло, что вас именно сюда направили. Тогда последний вопрос и перейдём непосредственно к решению вашей проблемы. Почему тебе так важно его найти?

Коннор не удивляется и не обижается на такой вопрос, он понимает, что Билл его не попрекает и не отговаривает, как остальные. Ему нужно знать истинный мотив, и если Билл сочтёт его достаточно веским и правдивым, то приложит все усилия, чтобы помочь. Поэтому обдумав ещё раз и собравшись с духом он повторяет тот ответ, который дал чуть ранее Гэвину, и который его напарник пытался оспорить:

— Потому что я виноват в том, что Хэнк пропал.


	3. Chapter 3

— Так, ты полицейский и мой ученик, поэтому должен был давно избавиться от ненужной лирики. Давай по существу. — Ходжес прекрасно понимал, что чувствовал сейчас Коннор, как и то, что лишние эмоции только помешают.

— Если по существу, то лучше я расскажу, — Гэвин посмотрел на Коннора, не встретил никаких возражений и поэтому продолжил.

«По существу» всё оказалось достаточно просто и понятно, сам Билл неоднократно сталкивался с таким. Дело оказалось намного серьёзнее, чем думали полицейские, и простой угон и последующая перепродажа автомобилей был только вершиной айсберга, который «под водой» прятал сбыт наркотиков и ценных вещей. И вот когда Коннор с Хэнком уже нащупали нить, которая должна была вывести их если не на самих организаторов всей этой преступной системы, то как минимум на исполнителей уровнем пониже, средь бела дня пришёл мрачный агент ФБР с постановлением, что дело переходит к ним.

— Ну понятно. Хотели ваши заслуги себе присвоить? — К сожалению, этой было если не обычной практикой, то уже достаточно привычным фактом.

— Мне, наоборот, показалось, что он и сам был этому не рад. — Сейчас разговор поддерживали трое, Холли же внимательно слушала, время от времени что-то записывая. Билл не пытался привлечь её к беседе, потому что уже знал, что когда нужно будет, она своё слово скажет.

— Поэтому и мрачный?

— Отчасти да. А ещё потому, что был весь в чёрном. Хотя, пока он не показал свои документы, я вообще сомневался, что он из ФБР.

— Значит, они здесь ни при чём?

— Я практически уверен. Было похоже на то, что его поставили перед фактом.

— Да, хоть он и не показывал свои эмоции, но было понятно, что этим делом он заниматься не хочет. Как и работать с напарником своим. — Разговор о передаче дела происходил в кабинете капитана полиции, но Гэвин был на удивление прекрасно осведомлён. Ну, а что, стены кабинета тонкие, слух у андроидов намного лучше, чем у людей, да и в тот момент он случайно оказался рядом. Счастливое стечение обстоятельств, не более. Специально он не подслушивал, нет, просто поливал стоявший неподалёку цветок. Ну и что с того, что Гэвин никогда раньше этим не занимался и бедный фикус получил двойную, а то и тройную порцию воды? Когда ещё про тот цветок вспомнят?

Обдумывая услышанное, Ходжес про себя отметил, что Коннор с Гэвином отлично сработались, и невольно задумался, что же будет, когда Хэнк найдётся? Втроём работать они, конечно, не будут. И как потом выбирать? Но благоразумно решил, что это не его дело, и об этом думать ещё рано. Сперва нужно найти напарника.  
— И что потом? Ты так просто согласился оставить дело и приехать сюда?

— Не просто, после разговора с капитаном Фаулером.

Кажется, Холли уже начинала по каким-то еле уловимым изменениям определять эмоции Гэвина (или же просто проецировала на него свои?). Сейчас ей показалось, что он тоже удивился, оказалось, что он этого не знал.

— Перед отъездом я в очередной раз пришёл к Фаулеру. Он знал, что мы продолжаем искать сами, но запретить никак не мог — мы делали это во внерабочее время.

— Я одного не могу понять — зачем тебе это? — спросил его тогда Фаулер. — ФБР взялось за это дело, там ребята толковые, справятся.  
— Но Хэнка то они искать вряд ли будут.  
— Так вот, что тебя интересует. А я то думал…  
— Да плевать я хотел на это дело — забрали и забрали, пусть теперь сами и разбираются. У меня напарник пропал и я хочу его вернуть.  
— Есть зацепки? — он вмиг стал серьёзным.  
— Да, мы с Гэвином нашли видео с одной из камер наблюдения. Там какие-то неизвестные Хэнка в машину погрузили.  
— Номера?  
— Отследили. Машина зарегистрирована в одном из соседних городов.

— У нас, что ли? — удивлённо спросил Билл.

— Да.

И тут Фаулер ненадолго задумался, взял несколько документов со стола, перечитал и вдруг порвал один из них.

— Ладно, даю тебе две недели. Не успеешь — извини, больше ничего сделать не могу.  
— Но как?  
— Два дня назад пришло постановление помочь отделению полиции — временная нехватка кадров, как раз в том городе. Так что ты у нас везунчик. Пришёл бы чуть позже, поехал бы другой.  
— Спасибо.  
— Потом благодарить будешь. Не забывай — это служебная командировка, так что работа прежде всего.  
— А Гэвин?  
Капитан полиции снова задумался.  
— Пусть с тобой едет. С одной стороны, мы тоже не можем похвастаться широким штатом сотрудников, чтобы свободно отправлять в другие подразделения. Но с другой. Я не рискну оставить его здесь одного. Там от него явно больше пользы будет.

— Вот так мы здесь и оказались. И первым делом сразу к вам.

— А при чём тут твоя вина? — задаёт вопрос Холли, и Билл в очередной раз убеждается, что она не только внимательно слушает, но и анализирует услышанное.

Гэвин смотрит на Холли, потом переводит взгляд на Коннора, ожидая ответа. Потому что сам неоднократно задавал этот вопрос, но до сих пор не получил достаточно убедительного ответа. И с каждым их разговором на эту тему уверенности в его голосе становилось меньше, вот только чувство вины никуда не уходило.

— Потому что в тот вечер, когда Хэнк пропал, мы как раз говорили, насколько близко подобрались. И что был бы у нас ещё день в запасе, мы проверили одну зацепку и если всё сложилось удачно, то в ФБР передали бы уже практически раскрытое дело. Но нужно было хорошо всё спланировать. И поэтому я не решился идти против них, идти неподготовленным. А Хэнк решился. И пошёл сам.

Коннор замолчал и некоторое время никто не нарушал тишину, обдумывая услышанное, только Гэвин вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Значит так, дело ваше нам понятно, — начал Билл. — Сегодня идите отдыхайте, а завтра приходите, когда в участке закончите. Мы к тому времени со своими делами закончим и вплотную займёмся поиском.

* * * * *  
— И что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Холли? — спрашивает Билл после того, как они проводили гостей и вернулись в кабинет.

Холли не садится за стол, но медленно прохаживается между креслами. Ходжес просматривает свои записи и не торопит с ответом — ей нужно хорошенько всё обдумать.

— Повезло Коннору с напарниками, вот что я думаю.

Билл и сам это понимает, как и то, что Холли сейчас лучше не перебивать, а дать выговориться. Да, ход её мыслей другим кажется странным и не всегда последовательным, но он её друг, и уже давно понял, что в таких случаях она редко ошибается. Поэтому сейчас он просто кивает и спрашивает, почему она так решила.

Холли, наконец, садится в одно из кресел, вытягивает рукава кофты так, что они теперь прикрывают всю ладонь и чуть-чуть пальцы.

— Ну, один напарник ради него рискнул, прекрасно зная, чем ему грозит такая выходка. Ведь если бы его не похитили, такой произвол вряд ли прошёл безнаказанно. Особенно учитывая вмешательство ФБР.

— Хорошо, с этим понятно. А как же Гэвин? Он же даже по меркам себе подобных ведёт себя не совсем стандартно. — Ходжесу ещё предстоит узнать её отношение к андроидам — она и к людям то относится с опаской, поэтому пока напрямую о них не упоминает.

— За что и страдает, да. Не совсем приятно, когда с тобой не хотят общаться из-за того, что ты не такой, как все. А если ты ещё не пытаешься подстраиваться и не делаешь то, что от тебя ожидают, так вообще…

Она обрывает фразу, встаёт с кресла, прохаживается по комнате и садится за свой компьютер, отгораживаясь монитором фактически от Билла, но на самом деле от всего мира, который иногда бывает слишком жестоким.

Он понимает, что сейчас ничем помочь не может, поэтому спрашивает:  
— Но ты заметила, как они с Коннором сработались? Помогает же ему с поисками Хэнка.

— Да, конечно. И от этого Гэвину ещё сложнее.

— Чем?

— Тем, что когда Хэнк найдётся, они же наверняка с Коннором снова станут напарниками. И что тогда делать Гэвину? С кем работать?

— Да, это проблема, — соглашается Билл и решает, что развивать дальше эту тему не стоит — уж слишком это зацепило Холли, поэтому пытается перевести разговор немного в другое русло. — Но для начала его нужно найти. Как думаешь, с чего стоит начать?

— С поиска машины. — Холли чуть расслабляется, когда разговор хоть как-то не касается лично её, то ей и рассуждать проще. — Если у них есть есть видеозапись, на которой видны номера, то хозяина они уже определили. Осталось только выяснить, какую роль он играет в этом деле.

— Да, завтра нужно будет первым делом попросить копию этой записи.

Зная Коннора, Билл может практически со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что есть. Хотя из записи они извлекли всю возможную информацию, так что просмотр мало что даст, но за годы службы в полиции у Ходжеса вошло в привычку лично всё проверять, и раз уж теперь это, можно сказать, и их дело, то он предпочитал ознакомиться со всей доступной информацией. И потом, от старых привычек, как известно, очень сложно избавиться.

— Но это может быть опасно, — осторожно замечает Холли.

Когда Билл узнал, что Коннор пришёл по делу, он ни на секунду не сомневался, что поможет ему, но как-то забыл, что сейчас он отвечает не только за себя, но и за Холли в какой-то мере тоже. Отчасти поэтому компания «Найдём и сохраним» обычно не занималась слишком серьёзными или опасными делами, такими, к которым Ходжес привык в полиции (отчасти ещё потому, что тогда он был намного моложе и выносливее, но сейчас предпочитает не задумываться над этим). Он понимал, что не сможет отказать в помощи бывшему напарнику. Но также и понял сейчас, что раз уж он ввязался в это дело, то Холли тоже не откажется и не оставит его разбираться самому.

— Само по себе дело, конечно, опасное. Но не для нас.

— Почему? Ведь если даже ФБР вмешалось…

— Вот именно, — перебивать было не совсем вежливо, но Биллу было важно как можно быстрее переубедить Холли, пока мысль об опасности не засела в её умной, но иногда такой дотошной голове. — Они этим делом и будут заниматься. Нам же нужно только найти напарника Коннора и всё.

— Но он же стал свидетелем чего-то серьёзного, раз его похитили.

— Да, и если бы он был человеком, от него уже скорее всего избавились бы. А так, я думаю, они каким-то образом почистили ему память и, может, даже перепродали.

— Как ты думаешь, у нас есть шанс его найти?

— Конечно, иначе я бы не стал браться за это дело и обнадёживать Коннора. Ты мне лучше скажи, что у нас с текущими делами?

— Всё хорошо, по трём заказам отчёты уже готовы. Завтра ты запланировал проверить несколько адресов, по которым может находиться «пропавший», — последнее слово Холли произносит слегка иронично, потому что они подозревали (причём совершенно небезосновательно), что бедный парень просто скрывается от слишком назойливой дамочки. А такой способ избрал потому, что иными способами отделаться просто не мог. Билл и сам был не рад, что они взяли такое на первый взгляд просто дело. Их заказчица оказалась до того навязчивой и истеричной, что Ходжес и сам готов был от неё сбежать. Официально у неё не было никак прав подавать в розыск, поэтому она и обратилась в частную контору.

— Отлично, завтра проверю и в любом случае будем заканчивать с этим. А миссис Джонсон?

Тут Холли наконец улыбнулась:

— Она ещё никак не может решить, может ли она нам доверять или нет.

— Даже после тех отзывов и рекомендаций, которые она прочитала на нашем сайте?

— Кажется, она считает, что мы сами их написали, поэтому сомневается ещё больше.

— Ну что ж, нам же лучше. Думаю, на сегодня мы можем закончить.

Услышав это Холли, наконец, могла задать вопрос, который мучил её уже давно, но при гостях она не решалась спросить:

— Что тебе сказал врач?

— Всё в порядке. — И видя выражение её лица, добавил — Честно. Выписал другие таблетки, не такие сильные. Оказывается, мой организм ещё и сам неплохо справляется.

— Но если бы что-то было не так, ты бы не стал скрывать?

— Нет, конечно.

— Тогда почему ты задержался? — от Холли тоже не так то просто отделаться, но в этом случае он и не пытается.

— Ничего от тебя не скроешь.

— Да, поэтому у нас так успешно идут дела. И всё же.

— Соседка звонила, пришлось делать крюк и заезжать домой.

— Что-то серьёзное? Или снова ей не нравится состояние газона перед домом?

Холли прекрасно знала, какой вредной может быть соседка Билла, как и то, что с отъездом Джерома ему ещё не удалось найти того, кто мог поддерживать территорию его двора в том состоянии, который миссис Мельбурн сочла хотя бы приемлимым.

— Нет, Фред заинтересовался чем-то в аккурат на границе наших участков и своим шуршанием её напугал.

Холли что-то невнятно пробормотала в ответ, Биллу послышалось, что это было похоже на «Так ей и надо», но переспрашивать не стал.

— А какие планы на завтра?

— Ты же всё равно придёшь в офис к открытию? — На самом деле, Ходжес мог и не спрашивать, потому что Холли ещё ни разу не пропустила рабочий день без уважительной причины, хотя Ходжес и пытался убедить, что её постоянное присутствие здесь не обязательно. — Думаю, к обеду закончу, потом созвонюсь с Коннором и узнаю, когда они смогут к нам прийти.

— А если будут посетители?

— Говори им, что мы с радостью возьмёмся за дело, но чуть позже, потому что пока немного заняты. В общем, можешь спокойно заниматься своими делами пока я не вернусь.

Но спокойно дождаться, когда вернётся Билл ей не удалось, потому что не пробыла Холли в офисе и пары часов, как её ждал сюрприз. Вернее, этот «сюрприз» сам пришёл к ней.


	4. Chapter 4

Вчера по пути домой Холли зашла в канцелярский магазин и купила три красных карандаша (маленькая уступка своей слабости). И сейчас в стаканчике вместе с зеленью других карандашей радовали глаз три ярких светлых пятнышка, от чего у Холли поднялось настроение и она тихо напевала себе под нос песенку из фильма, просмотренного вчера. Ну ладно, не просмотренного, а пересмотренного в очередной раз, какая разница?

Рассчитывая, что у неё как минимум часа четыре, а то и пять, свободного времени, Холли решила сперва перечитать отчёты ещё раз. Ошибки там быть не должно, но лучше всё-таки проверить. Но когда оставалось дочитать буквально пару страниц, её прервал краткий стук в дверь.

Испытывая чувство дежа вю, Холли откладывает отчёт в сторону и готовится встретить посетителя, мысленно проговаривая текст отказа, как говорил вчера Билл «Мы с радостью возьмёмся за ваше дело, но чуть позже, если вы не против, сейчас очень заняты…» Но предложение обрывается, так и не додуманное до конца, при виде входящего.

Посетитель, едва переступив порог, снимает капюшон, подходит к столу и, сверкая синим диодом, с лёгкой улыбкой говорит:

— Доброе утро! Не помешаю?

Но не спешит занять одно из кресел, как вчера, а ждёт приглашения.

Холли отвечает едва заметной улыбкой и коротким, но прямым взглядом.

— Нет, конечно. Только мне нужно ещё пару минут, подождёшь?

— Хорошо. — убедившись, что его не выгоняют, Гэвин устраивается в кресле и терпеливо ждёт, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Холли читает рассеянно, почти не видя текста, но это не главное, главное сейчас — собраться. Успокаивая себя, она выстраивает цепочку логических выводов — Гэвин — напарник Коннора, Коннор бывший напарник и друг Билла, а Билл её друг и компаньон, и, к тому же, они пришли по делу, следовательно, бояться ей нечего. Да, вчера они неплохо ладили, но не только вдвоём же!

Проходит добрых пять минут, когда Холли складывает в папку документы и спрашивает:

— Коннор скоро придёт?

— Точно не знаю, он в полицейском участке ещё.

— А ты разве не должен быть с ним?

— Нет, меня попросили уйти, — и после небольшой паузы добавляет — Правда, не совсем вежливо.

— Но почему? — Холли начинает нервничать, машинально берёт карандаш (зелёный, может, не такой уж и плохой цвет?), крутит в руках.

— Официально — потому что по документам к ним откомандирован один сотрудник полиции, вот одного они и обеспечат работой. А мне там делать просто нечего.

— Вот так просто выпроводили и всё?

— По правде сказать, мне показалось, что они вообще не хотели принимать ничью помощь. А одна выскочка, считающая себя чуть ли не главной после капитана, сказала, что они и сами прекрасно справятся и помощь чужаков им не нужна, тем более какого-то манекена из пластмассы.

Карандаш с громким треском ломается почти ровно пополам, и Гэвин решает, что случайно вырвавшееся не очень приличное слово может в равной степени относиться как к поломке карандаша, так и к тому, что он только что сказал. И эта мысль ему даже отчасти приятна.

Холли откладывает поломку в сторону и тихо говорит:  
— Она не имела на это никакого права.

— Да ладно, я уже вроде как и привык.

— Часто такое слышал в свой адрес?

— Иногда слышал, но чаще чувствовал. — Гэвин снова улыбается (он что, перенял эту привычку у Коннора?). — Люди в большинстве случаев боятся высказывать это вслух, но их поведение более чем красноречиво.

— И ты так спокойно к этому относишься? — от удивления, смешанного с возмущением, Холли забывает про все свои опасения и задаёт вопросы, которые в иной ситуации просто не решилась бы спросить вот так, прямо.

— Ну, во-первых, есть всё же люди, которые ко мне относятся хорошо. Так что не всё так плохо.

Холли надеется, что Гэвин понимает, как они с Биллом к нему относятся, и спрашивает:

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, глупо ожидать чего-то другого, если компания, которая нас и производит, рассматривает нас, как расходный материал, не более.

Если бы у неё в руках был карандаш, он бы снова сломался. Удивительно, на сколько они с Гэвином во многом разные, но всё же очень похожи. И им обоим очень повезло с друзьями, без них ещё неизвестно, как бы сложилась их жизнь сейчас. А ещё Холли удивляет, насколько легко он сейчас рассказывает об этом ей — человеку, которого видит второй раз в жизни.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага, — отвечает Гэвин, как будто они сейчас просто беседуют о чём-то нейтральном. — Собственно, поэтому нас и отправили в полицейский участок. На обкатку, так сказать.

— Прости, что так говорю, — при общении с Гэвином она как-то не думала, что он не человек, и ей было крайне неловко сейчас акцентировать на этом внимание, — но не слишком ли дорого это обходится для компании?

— Не дороже получения официального разрешения и возможного судебного разбирательства. При продаже частным лицам подписывается договор, в котором учитываются практически все возможные обстоятельства. В нашем случае всё ещё проще — нас не продали, а как бы передали во временное пользование.

— И поэтому они не ищут Хэнка?

— Именно. Наверняка пометили у себя в отчётах, сделали выводы, в следующей версии исправят какие-то ошибки, и будут тестировать дальше.

— Но это же несправедливо! — Холли была поражена и возмущена — как можно было так относиться… к чему? или к кому? Да хотя бы тому, что сам создаёшь и на что тратишь время и усилия.

— Извини, но похоже, ты не хуже меня знаешь о несправедливости и жестокости людей.

И не желая дальше развивать эту неприятную для них обоих тему, поспешил её сменить:

— Хорошая у вас фирма. Я вчера просмотрел отзывы на сайте, в основном положительно-хвалебные.

— Да, мы стараемся …

— Но я не нашёл там информации о расценках.

— Потому что фиксированной суммы нет. Для каждого случая по-разному получается.

— А, скажем, поиск человека?

— Зависит от затраченных усилий, времени и материального состояния заказчика.

— То есть при равных затратах с вашей стороны с малообеспеченного человека вы возьмете меньше?

— Да. Каждый может попасть в беду и каждый должен получить помощь.

Не успел Гэвин задать следующий вопрос, ради которого, собственно, и затронул эту тему, как его опережает Холли:

— Но с вас Билл оплату не возьмёт.

— Почему?

— Когда у вас забрали дело, ты же продолжал помогать Коннору?

— Да, но...

— И не просил дополнительную плату? — Холли не знала, на каких условиях они вообще работают в полиции, но предположила, что какая-то оплата всё равно должна быть.

— Я и не думал об этом. — Казалось, Гэвин был даже слегка обижен таким предположением.

— Ты уже, наверно, понял, что компания «Найдём и сохраним» создана больше для помощи, а не для получения материальной выгоды? — Холли не стала уточнять, что помощь была нужна не только людям, попавшим в беду, но и ей, только после встречи с Биллом и помощи в расследовании понявшей, что до этого в её жизни, полностью контролируемой властной матерью, было мало смысла, и только сейчас она начинала потихоньку разбираться, чего она сама хочет. — Поэтому я предлагаю не терять зря время и перейти сразу к делу. Вы говорили, у вас есть видеозапись?

Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что ничего полезного на этой видеозаписи Холли и не надеется найти — будь там какая-то серьёзная зацепка, они и сами справились бы. Но использует это как повод сменить тему, и он ей за это благодарен. Даже с человеком, который тебя понимает, не всегда хочется обсуждать какие-то не самые приятные моменты.

— Да, есть. Может, перейдём в ваш кабинет? Запись плохого качества, а у тебя компьютер, вроде, неплохой.

«Неплохо» — именно так и сказал Джером, когда увидел последнее обновление её компьютера, правда, он пытался ещё приплести сюда Тайрона, но, на радость Холли, его «друг» с поступлением Джерома в Гарвард появляется всё реже.

— И защита хорошая, — продолжает Гэвин, когда они переходят в кабинет, и Холли включает компьютер.

— А откуда… — Холли хочет спросить, откуда он это знает, но, поддавшись внезапной догадке, спрашивает по-другому. — Так это был ты вчера?

— Да, извини, — он поднимает руки, как бы извиняясь за вчерашнюю попытку «взлома», но по его улыбке Холли понимает, что ему ни капельки не жаль. — Я вчера немного «покопался» в твоём компьютере. Но ничего личного, только системные файлы. Это уже почти привычка, когда сталкиваюсь с новой техникой.

Холли вчера вечером ещё просмотрела доступную информацию об андроидах. Не так уж и много, но для тех, кто умеет искать и знает, что ему нужно, кое-что интересное найти всё же можно.

— Хорошо, тогда что нужно, чтобы, -тут она задумалась, не зная, как правильно сформулировать дальше — «ты из своей памяти перекинул видео?», — чтобы получить видеозапись?

— Ничего, кроме твоего разрешения.

— Оно у тебя есть. Что дальше?

Прошло буквально несколько секунд, как на рабочем столе появилось уведомление о принятии нового файла.

— Всё. — Гэвин щелкнул пальцами с видом, будто без этого ничего не получилось бы.

Если бы не диод, Холли вряд ли поверила, что он андроид. Уж слишком привычно было стереотипное мнение о бесчувственных роботах, которые только следуют заложенным в них алгоритмах. Хотя то, что он не человек, отчасти способствовало их лёгкому и непринуждённому общению.

Слегка улыбнувшись, она запустила видео, просмотрела несколько раз. Потом встала и по старой привычке принялась расхаживать по кабинету рассуждая вслух.

— Да, это именно то, чего мы ожидали и боялись. Ни лиц, ни каких-то других особых примет не разобрать. Кроме номера. Но это мало что даст. Иначе вы и сами всё решили. Значит, стандартные методы здесь не подходят. Да и вас ограничили в средствах. Пусть и предоставили возможность продолжить поиск, но, опять же, неофициально и с ограничением по времени. А время в таком деле очень важно.

Гэвин внимательно следил за ней, за ходом её мыслей, пытаясь понять, она сейчас просто рассуждает или же пришла к какому-то выводу. Когда Коннор сказал, кто им будет помогать, то он сначала отнёсся к этому скептически, не веря, что пара человек (пусть среди них и бывший детектив), смогут сделать то, что не смогли пока сделать они. Но сейчас понимал, что они хотя бы попытаются сделать всё, что будет в их силах.

Холли меж тем продолжает рассуждения:

— Если его похитили, значит, он точно что-то узнал. Что-то важное. Значит, им нужно было от него избавиться. Но это логично и понятно. Вопрос в том — как…

Когда Холли взволнована, она не особо заботит себя тратой времени на подбор слов, спрашивает прямо, как есть:

— Его можно было как-то отключить?

— Да, есть функция отключения на случай срыва. — Гэвин пока не очень понимает, к чему был этот вопрос, но отмечает, что Холли спрашивала конкретно про Хэнка, говоря «его», а не «вас». Он привык, что при упоминании об андроидах их всегда обобщали в некое безликое «они».

— Но его не отключили. И мы можем предположить, что те, кто похитил Хэнка, просто не знали, как это сделать. Что ж, думаю, это даже хорошо.

— И почему это хорошо? — ещё вчера Гэвин заметил, что Билл очень внимательно прислушивается к тому, что говорит Холли, поэтому сейчас решает сперва выслушать её, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы.

— Потому что это значит, что до этого они не сталкивались с андроидами и просто не решатся сразу что-то с ним сделать.

— И это даёт нам дополнительное время.

— Именно. Время и надежду найти Хэнка до того, как похитители с ним что-то сделают.

— А почему ты думаешь, что они уже не сделали что-то с Хэнком? — слова Холли кажутся ему убедительными, но уж как-то подозрительно всё было в их пользу пока, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом разочароваться.

— Тебе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтоб передать видео.

— И что?

— А то, — Холли не сердилась на него за такие вопросы, как могло показаться кому-то, наоборот, для неё это было показателем, что её слушают, — что они могут опасаться, как бы Хэнк не передал кому-то то, что увидел в тот вечер. — И, поддавшись слабости, добавляет, — Ну, по крайней мере, я бы так подумала.

Гэвин внимательно смотрит на Холли (и она не отводит взгляд!), потом медленно кивает и продолжает её мысль:

— И пока они не найдут какого-то специалиста, который может им помочь, они побоятся что-то сделать с Хэнком. Значит, нужно действовать быстро.

— А если они уже нашли такого специалиста? — от внезапной догадки Холли мрачнеет. Задумавшись, садится за компьютер (так ей чуть спокойнее) и грустно смотрит на Гэвина.

Он некоторое время молчит, задумавшись. Специалистов, которые могли бы что-то сделать с андроидом, ещё мало. Как-никак технология новая, во многом не изученная, даже для создателей. А это может быть им на руку. Поэтому отвечает и по удивлению Холли понимает, что этого она услышать не ожидала:

— Если нашли, то это может быть даже и лучше.

— Но почему?

— Потому что единственные специалисты, которые точно могут с ним что-то сделать, работают в компании, которая нас и создала. К ним похитители точно не обратятся.

— А если они заодно?

— Тогда получается, что и ФБР с ними. А это вряд ли.

— Из этого мы можем сделать вывод, — Холли ненадолго задумывается, а Гэвин внимательно ждёт, что же она скажет, ему было интересно, придут ли они к одному заключению или нет? — что похитители обратятся к плохому специалисту, который может «перепрошить» Хэнка, и они на этом успокоятся.

— А с тобой приятно иметь дело, не зря Коннор решил к вам обратиться, — он говорит это вполне серьёзно, и Холли плохо удаётся скрыть, насколько ей это приятно слышать.

В этот момент у Холли звонит телефон. Она смотрит на экран и перед тем, как ответить, говорит Гэвину, что это Билл. И хоть он слышит только Холли, но может хорошо представить, что говорят ей.

— Ты скоро будешь?

— Да, сейчас заеду в участок, заберу Коннора и Гэвина, и сразу же приедем.

— Гэвин уже тут, мы даже успели обсудить дело немного.

— И что решили?  
— Не по телефону. Но мне кажется, я знаю, что мы можем сделать.

— Хорошо, постараюсь приехать как можно быстрее.

Гэвин вопросительно смотрит на Холли, но понимает, что пока не приедут Билл и Коннор, она больше по делу ничего не скажет, поэтому решает использовать время для того, чтобы разъяснить один момент в защите её компьютера, который заинтересовал его ещё вчера.


	5. Chapter 5

Узнав, что Холли в офисе с Гэвином, Билл хотел приехать как можно быстрее, потому что немного опасался. Не из-за того, что Гэвин мог сделать ей что-то плохое, нет, об этом даже мысли не было. Но это всё-таки была Холли. Да, она работает над собой и неплохо с этим справляется, но в душе (и с каждым днём всё глубже и глубже, что не может не радовать), по-прежнему остаётся той ранимой, уязвимой и чувствительной, какой она была при их первых встречах. И несмотря на то, что вчера они неплохо поладили, Гэвин всё-таки был для неё практически незнакомцем, который мог, пусть даже неосознанно, но чем-то задеть Холли.

К счастью, Коннор уже ждал его на стоянке перед полицейским участком, так что не нужно было тратить лишнее время, да и видеть бывших коллег Ходжесу сегодня не хотелось. По дороге они успели немного обсудить дело. Но Билл был какой-то задумчивый и отстранённый, так что Коннор решил напрямую спросить:

— Беспокоишься за Холли?

— Да.

— За Гэвина я ручаюсь. Он ничего плохого не сделает.

— Я сейчас не об этом. Вернее, не только об этом. — Ходжес постукивает пальцами по рулю, ожидая нужного сигнала светофора. — Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, когда мы найдём Хэнка, вы как дальше работать будете?

— Хороший вопрос, на который пока ответа нет. Если честно, я пока и думать об этом не хочу, потому что с одной стороны Хэнк мой напарник и логично было бы продолжать дальше работать вместе.

— А с другой?

— Я же и с Гэвином уже, вроде бы, неплохо сработался. А в этом плане с ним было очень непросто.

— Да, ситуация осложняется тем, что с ним не каждый согласиться работать. А как с ним вообще, тяжело?

— Ну, ко всем нужно искать подход. Но к нему особенно, сам же понимаешь. — Билл в подтверждение кивнул, до конца не осознавая, в чём больше заключается его понимание — в том, что к Гэвину нужен особый подход, или в том, что он и сам долго вырабатывал такой для Холли.

Коннор внимательно посмотрел на Хэнка, ненадолго задумался о чём-то, но потом всё же спросил:

— Ты же не просто так этим интересуешься?

— Пока не знаю. Нужно ещё кое-что проверить. — Билл не хотел врать или недоговаривать Коннору, но для реализации задуманного ещё много факторов должно сойтись, если вообще что-то получится. Поэтому пустые разговоры сейчас просто ни к чему не приведут.

В этот момент они уже подъехали к зданию офиса, поэтому оба удовлетворились таким ответом, решив, что позже ещё вернутся к обсуждению. А сейчас же им хотелось узнать, к чему в рассуждениях о деле пришли их напарники.

* * * * *

Едва Билл переступает порог офиса, то понимает, что, в принципе, мог и не спешить — своим появлением они прервали оживлённый диалог о системах защиты. Холли сидела за своим компьютером и что-то показывала на мониторе Гэвину, который стоял чуть позади неё. Видя кто пришёл, Гэвин говорит напоследок: «Будет минутка, покажу, как можно чуть улучшить защиту компьютера. С твоего разрешения, конечно», и переключается на Коннора: «Как первый день прошёл на новой службе?» — в голосе уже слышится лёгкая ирония.

— И не спрашивай, — Коннор садится в кресло и продолжает, — весь день бумажной работой занимался.

— Фраза «Я так и думал» здесь уместна?

— Более чем.

Холли не совсем понимает, поэтому Билл, который знает чуть больше, поясняет:

— Коннор познакомился с нашей общей подругой.

— И она, конечно же, нашла этому правдоподобное объяснение? — теперь Холли смотрит понимающе и чуть с сочувствием. «Мисс Красивые Глаза» всегда умела произвести первое впечатление и расположить к себе. Ладно, они с Биллом ей не угодили, потому что официально не имели права продолжать расследование (хотя, если говорить начистоту, то без их помощи преступления человека, подписавшегося как «мерсуби» и «z-мальчик» они бы так быстро не раскрыли, и жертв могло быть намного больше), но Коннор же приехал по официальному направлению.

— Конечно. По её словам я — человек совершенно посторонний, не знаю ни людей, ни города. Так что в расследованиях толку мало. Правда, на выбор предложила либо отвечать на телефонные звонки, либо помочь разобрать архивные дела.

— И ты выбрал архив. — Это был даже не вопрос, потому что ответ все и так уже знали.

— Да, там тише, спокойней. Надеялся, что будет время хоть немного подумать о нашем деле.

— И как, получилось?

— Не особо. Постоянно заходил то один, то второй. Что-то проверить, спросить, а то и просто узнать, как дела. Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что вы что-нибудь придумали тут без нас.

Ему очень хотелось действовать, а не тратить время попусту. Жаль только, что такого действенного метода у них не было, и Холли вряд ли могла им такой предложить. Но в одном он прав — надо хоть с чего-то начинать. Тем более что у них стояла задача найти Хэнка, а не раскрыть всё дело. Плохо только, что они взаимосвязаны. А ещё и этот странный агент ФБР, да и вообще вмешательство бюро не вселяло надежду.

Холли делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает и не глядя ни на кого конкретно, начинает высказывать свои мысли.

— Прежде всего, я сделала, как ты учил, — она едва заметно улыбается и смотрит на Билла, который ободряюще улыбается ей в ответ. — Если не знаешь, что делать, нужно проанализировать всю доступную информацию. И вот что у меня получилось.

Холли ещё только училась прямо высказывать свои мысли и нормально реагировать на то, что её слушают. Что к её мнению могут прислушиваться, не поднимая на смех только из-за того, что это говорит она, Холли. Конечно, в таком отношении чувствовалось влияние Билла, за что она была очень благодарна. Но в этот момент ей стало немного обидно, что этого она не получала от матери и других людей, которых считала родными. Нет, сейчас на это совершенно нет времени, позже она обсудит это со своим психологом. Может быть. Если посчитает нужным.

— Первое — на помощь нашей полиции рассчитывать бесполезно.

— Тут ты права. Если бы Пит работал, то можно было к нему обратиться, но он уже тоже на пенсии.  
— Второе — так как мы не полиция, а частное агентство, то и полномочий у нас намного меньше. Да и усложняется это ещё тем, что делом официально занимается ФБР.

— И что из этого следует? — Билл прекрасно понимает, что она хочет этим сказать, но ему также важно, чтобы Холли выговорилась, высказала всё, что у неё есть по этому поводу. Потому что он уже неоднократно убеждался, что иногда ключ к раскрытию дела находится вот в таких невысказанных мелочах, что-то из сказанного может натолкнуть на правильную мысль.

— То, что мы ограничены в средствах и возможностях. Но с другой стороны нам чуть проще, потому что перед нами стоит задача только найти Хэнка. Как я понимаю, доводить до конца расследование не нужно? — Холли смотрит на Билла, но ей отвечает Коннор. — Да, правильно. Мы как раз это в машине обсудили по пути в офис.

— Хорошо, — ободрённая схожим ходом мыслей она продолжает. — Теперь ближе к делу. Я не могу объяснить, почему именно, но по имеющимся незначительным данным мне кажется, что похитители не стали сразу избавляться от Хэнка.

— Может, это потому, что тебе хочется, чтоб так было? — Билл спрашивает не столько для того, чтобы проверить Холли, сколько для того, чтобы она смогла доказать своё мнение.

— Отчасти да, — все понимают, что это как-то даже глупо отрицать, иначе бы никто сюда не приехал, — но, во-первых, уж извини, Гэвин, но скажу прямо — слишком дорогая техника, чтоб вот так просто её лишиться.

— Что есть, то есть, — по интонации и виду, с которыми он произносит эту фразу, Холли узнаёт того Гэвина, которого увидела в первый раз — слегка нагловатого и самоуверенного. Но за это время она же успела увидеть его другим. Таким, каким он действительно хочет быть, несмотря на заложенную при создании программу и ожидания окружающих, навязанные стереотипами и предрассудками.

— И потом, он же стал невольным свидетелем чего-то важного. Поэтому те, кто его похитил, должны быть точно уверены, что Хэнк не сохранил увиденное и не передал ещё кому-то. У вас же есть возможность сохранять и передавать информацию? — последний вопрос был адресован снова Гэвину и Билл про себя отметил, что Холли уже уверенней и спокойней смотрит на него. А это уже очень хорошо, давно пора расширить круг её друзей.

— Не знаю, как в других моделях, но нас с Хэнком готовили к службе в полиции, поэтому мы как бы обязаны записывать всё.

Билл с Холли обеспокоенно переглянулись — не то, чтобы они занимались чем-то противозаконным, фирма существует и осуществляет свою деятельность легально. Ну да, бывало, что некоторые методы, которые они применяли, не то, чтобы выходили за рамки закона, но были почти на грани. И потом, одно дело просто работать, а другое — знать, что каждый их шаг известен полиции. А может и ещё кому?  
Гэвин, конечно же, замечает их реакцию, но не спешит успокоить, вместо этого продолжает:

— Например, первый день в вашем полицейском участке записан от начала и до конца.

— А сейчас ты тоже записываешь? — Ходжес решает, что лучше сразу это прояснить, чтоб понять, как действовать в дальнейшем и каких последствий ожидать.

— Можно и так сказать.

— То есть? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, как вам сказать… Процесс записи не самый простой. И есть несколько типов. В общем, если не вдаваться в подробности — конкретно сейчас запись ведётся, но получить её без моего допуска крайне сложно. — Видя, что его не совсем понимают, он пытается сформулировать по-другому. — Это примерно как какую-то информацию вы можете рассказать добровольно, а какую-то — только под воздействием.

Холли немного успокаивается и уточняет:

— То есть передавать всё, что тут записываешь, ты не будешь?

— А зачем? Официально меня направили в полицейский участок, что там произошло — запись есть, пожалуйста, смотрите. А что было дальше к этому делу не относится. Вдруг Коннор меня вообще отключил для экономии ресурсов?

— За это тебе спасибо, но я всё равно не очень понимаю вот это всё про память, типы, записи и прочее, — для Билла всё, что касалось компьютера и новых технологий вообще, было сродни дремучему лесу, через который он пробирался только вместе с Холли или Джеромом. Он ведь только недавно до конца усвоил, как менять звуковые сигналы в телефоне и, наконец, сменил тот, который когда-то поставила Холли и который однажды, можно сказать, даже спас ему жизнь, но всё же никак не мог привыкнуть к звуку бьющегося стекла и последующим крикам.

— Да, когда я пытался это объяснить Коннору, он так до конца и не понял. Хотя утверждал, что до этого проблем с техникой у него никогда не было.

— Ну да, ты же применил всё своё красноречие и оперировал мудрёными терминами и заумными понятиями. Куда нам, простым смертным, такое понять?

— Сможешь объяснить проще и понятней?

— Конечно.

— Ну что ж, дерзай, — Гэвин сделал вид, что обиделся.

— Грубо говоря, есть данные, которые хранятся локально, например, в памяти компьютера, и условно доступ к ним есть только у владельца этого компьютера. Здесь Гэвин хранит ту информацию, которую считает личной. — И, обращаясь лично к Гэвину, спрашивает слегка язвительно, — Я правильно говорю?

— Пока да, продолжай, — его нисколько не задевает такой тон.

— А есть так называемое облачное хранилище данных, доступ к которому может быть предоставлен третьим лицам. Туда и сохраняется служебная информация.

— Да, только это хранилище расположено где-то в компании, и доступ есть только у андроида. И у некоторых сотрудников компании. Потому что считается, что мы добровольно будем передавать нужную информацию.

— А сотрудники компании?

— Это перестраховка. На случай, если получить данные от андроида по какой-то причине не получится. Нужно подавать официальный запрос с указанием причины, ждать одобрения. В общем, процедура долгая, и без веского основания её не одобрят.

— Что ж, это нам на руку, — начал рассуждать Билл. — По крайней мере, я бы не стал избавляться без полной уверенности, что лишняя информация не уйдёт, куда не следует.

— А для этого нужно найти специалиста, который в этом очень хорошо разбирается.

— Что сама по себе задача не из лёгких, потому что мы — техника уникальная, ещё полностью не изученная, — резюмирует Гэвин и в его голосе слышатся нотки гордости и самодовольства.

— Поэтому нам очень интересно, что ты решила по этому поводу? — Гэвин обращается прямо к Холли и, видя, что она немного растерялась, добавляет, — Мы сами пока в тупике и не знаем, с чего начать, поэтому будем рады любым вариантам.

— Я подумала, что официально подавать запрос ни в полицию, ни в компанию мы не можем, — Холли сложно, но она собирается с силами и продолжает, — Поэтому мы можем использовать объявление о пропаже.

— И как нам это поможет? — Коннор не хочет сразу судить о «жизнеспособности» этой версии, хотя всё же сомневается, что из этого может что-то получиться.

— А вдруг его кто-то мог заметить, пусть и случайно?

— И что мы напишем? «Пропал андроид, просьба вернуть за вознаграждение»: — не то, чтобы Биллу совсем не нравилась эта версия, он пока вообще не думал, хорошо это или плохо. Ходжесу сейчас было важнее, чтобы Холли могла отстоять свою точку зрения. Пусть сначала перед теми, кто к ней расположен.

— Нет, напишем, что пропал человек, прикрепим фотографию. У вас же есть его фото?

— Да. Но ты представляешь, сколько ложных откликов мы можем получить?

— Представляю, — на помощь Холли приходит очередной карандаш, который она сейчас перекатывает по столу, — но среди них может быть и нужная нам информация. Пусть шанс на это мал, но он же есть.

— А если это увидят сами похитители? — похоже, Коннор тоже подключился к игре «докажи свою версию», потому что в его интонации не прослеживалась агрессия или злость за трату времени, но любопытство и лёгкое сомнение.

— Тогда это заставит их поторопиться. Да, это риск для нас, безусловно. Но они в спешке могут совершить какую-то ошибку, что может помочь нам.

— Нам в любом случае нужно найти Хэнка раньше полиции, а тем более ФБР, — подытожил Гэвин, — потому что в ином случае его могут забрать, как вещдок, и передать компании, чтоб получить информацию. И тогда большой вопрос — вернут его или нет потом.

— Ну что ж, будем надеяться на лучшее. А пока примем вариант с объявлением за отправную точку, — Билл встаёт из-за стола и направляется к двери, — поэтому мы с Коннором сейчас сходим и возьмём кофе и чего-нибудь перекусить, а вы вдвоём подумайте над текстом объявления и где его лучше разместить. Может, ещё что-нибудь придумаете.

* * * * *  
Уже выходя на улицу, Коннор внимательно смотрит на Билла и спрашивает: «Мы же не просто идём за едой? Ты хочешь что-то обсудить?»


	6. Chapter 6

— Да, ты прав, есть момент, который я хотел с тобой обсудить. — Они не спеша шли по тротуару в сторону пекарни, в которой днём раньше уже успел побывать Гэвин. — В общем, извини, но я не буду заниматься этим делом.

— То есть как? — от удивления Коннор даже остановился, чем вызвал недовольство идущих позади них, которым быстро пришлось уходить в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться.

— Понимаю, звучит неожиданно, но мне нужно ещё другие дела закончить. Я думал, смогу быстрее, но всё оказалось немного сложнее, — видя, что Коннор всё ещё не может понять, что происходит, продолжает, — Нет, я буду и дальше следить за ходом расследования, но основную работу будет делать Холли.

Некоторое время они шли молча, Билл не торопил с ответом, понимая, что Коннору нужно всё хорошо обдумать и когда Коннор отвечает, Ходжес понимает, что не ошибся в нём:

— Это официальная версия для Холли, которая на самом деле означает, что других дел нет, но ты хочешь, чтобы она думала, что делает всё сама?

— Мой ученик, сразу видно, — не без гордости отвечает Билл и добавляет, — Не только думала, но и делала. Большую часть работы.

— И не сама, а с Гэвином?

— Верно.

— Ты хочешь понять, сможет ли она работать с кем-то другим?

— Да. И нет, я не собираюсь переманивать его, вы с ним напарники. Мне важно узнать, сможет ли она работать с кем-то ещё. И если да, то Холли сама должна это понять.

— Хорошо. В любом случае я могу быть полезен только во второй половине дня.

— Не беспокойся, на качество расследования это никак не повлияет. Если что, я вмешаюсь и подскажу. Хотя, как показывает практика, одного полицейского в паре вполне достаточно.

— Ты сейчас говоришь про Гэвина или про Холли? — Спрашивает Коннор и улыбается, как бы показывая, что он принимает такие условия.

Ходжес слегка улыбается в ответ, но ничего не говорит. Во-первых, потому что сам пока не понимает, о ком, а во-вторых, они уже как раз дошли до пекарни.

* * * * *  
— Ну что, приступим к составлению объявления? — Холли отодвигает немного вбок кресло, на котором сидит, как бы показывая Гэвину, что он может не стоять позади, а сесть рядом, чтоб помочь ей.

— Давай — он, конечно же, понимает всё правильно и пододвигает ближайший стул. — Прежде всего, объявление должно быть стандартным, чтобы не привлекать чрезмерное внимание, как бы странно это сейчас ни звучало.

— Сейчас поищу в сети образцы, — пальцы Холли быстрыми плавными движениями перемещаются по клавиатуре. Она быстро просматривает результаты поискового запроса, открывая и сохраняя несколько приглянувшихся образцов.

Гэвин внимательно следит за её действиями. Да, он мог бы вмешаться и сделать всё быстрее, даже без единого движения, просто подключившись к компьютеру, но его привлекает её работа. Ему нравится наблюдать за Холли, когда она над чем-то сосредоточена. Она сразу же как-то внутренне меняется — куда-то девается та тихая и неуверенная девочка, какой она, наверно, была когда-то, остаётся только Холли, серьёзная, собранная, решительная. А как легко она обращается с компьютером, будто чувствует его. И даже подбадривает, шепча что-то под нос, или просто комментирует свои действия.

И вот сейчас она не сторонится его, не отгораживается монитором, а приглашает сесть рядом. Если не как друга (она мало кого к себе подпускает в этом отношении), то хотя бы как хорошего знакомого. Ему хочется думать, что ей легче с ним не только потому, что он тоже своего рода неживая техника. Но почему вдруг? Ведь даже с Коннором ему в первые моменты хотелось только сработаться, чтобы его не отправили обратно в компанию. Это уже чуть позже он проанализировал всё и понял, что Коннор считает его прежде всего напарником и другом, а уже потом андроидом. Но почему такое отношение к Холли? Ведь с ней ему даже не придётся работать или как-то контактировать в дальнейшем, через две недели командировка закончится и они вернутся домой.

— Да, правильно, — говорит Холли, будто отвечая на какой-то вопрос, — Если у тебя пропал близкий человек, ты не станешь делать какие-то вычурные и оригинальные объявления. На это просто нет времени и желания. Ведь основная задача у таких объявлений — привлечь к себе внимание. Так что остановимся на этом варианте, согласен?

Гэвин оценивающе смотрит образец — вверху крупным шрифтом слово «ПРОПАЛ», дальше место для фотографии и ниже — поле для важной информации, — и кивает в подтверждение.

— Хорошо, теперь твоя очередь, — с этими словами она пододвигает клавиатуру ближе к Гэвину, тот пару секунд удивлённо смотрит на это устройство ввода данных, потом подтягивает ближе к себе и приступает к набору текста. Но потом замечает взгляд Холли и, оставив пальцы на клавиатуре, удивлённо смотрит на неё, как бы спрашивая «Что-то не так?»

— Извини, я просто подумала, — ей явно неловко говорить об этом, поэтому она замолкает, подбирая слова.

— Что? — Гэвин слегка улыбается, он явно догадался, что именно она хочет сказать.

— Ну, ты так ловко справился с защитой компьютера, и потом, когда видео передавал. Вот я и подумала, что ты и сейчас так же будешь…

— А, ты об этом. Я просто не хотел тебя пугать, что ли. Не все к такому привыкли. — И, видя, что Холли совсем не выглядит напуганной, спрашивает, — Показать?

— Конечно.

Гэвин садится чуть свободней и скрещивает руки перед собой, чуть прикрывает глаза и Холли с удивлением (хоть она и ожидала что-то похожее, но одно дело — представлять, и совсем другое — видеть, как это всё происходит прямо на твоих глазах) замечает, как в открытом документе начинают появляться слова. Слова объединяются в предложения, предложения разбиваются на абзацы, меняется цвет и размер определённых слов.

Переведя взгляд на Холли, Гэвин на время приостанавливает работу, потому что такой Холли он ещё не видел (и подозревал, что другие тоже). Сейчас она больше похожа на ребёнка, с восхищением смотрящего, как шарик в умелых руках превращается в фигурку какого-то животного. В этот момент он понимает, что таких искренних, прямых и бесхитростных людей ещё стоит поискать. И если вам когда-нибудь повезёт получить расположение, а тем более дружбу такого человека, то знайте — вам несказанно повезло. Для Холли происходящее сейчас сродни чуду и она не боится это показать.

Но чтобы не спугнуть момент, Гэвин продолжает работу над объявлением, по-прежнему дистанционно, не притрагиваясь к клавиатуре. В завершение появляется фотография Хэнка и Холли, наконец, может увидеть того, о ком они столько говорили. С не меньшим удивлением она замечает, что Хэнк выглядит, как мужчина уже в возрасте, с седыми волосами и бородой. Что ж, наверно, в этом есть смысл, ведь если андроиды будут резко выделяться на фоне людей, их эффективность на службе в полиции значительно снизится.

— Я специально выбрал фото, на котором диод не заметен. Только один момент — у нас нет фамилий. Но для правдоподобности объявления лучше указать.

— Пусть тогда будет Андерсон. Согласно статистике, это одна из наиболее распространённых фамилий.

— Отлично, — Гэвин вносит последние корректировки, просматривает объявление целиком и отправляет на печать. — А вот левитацией мы не владеем, поэтому что-то приходится делать привычным способом. — С этими словами он подходит к принтеру, забирает лист и передаёт Холли.  
Она внимательно читает текст объявления и кивает, подтверждая, что всё верно, — Думаю, для начала пятидесяти копий будет достаточно.

В ту же секунду принтер начинает с тихим шуршанием выпускать один за одним отпечатанные листы.

Некоторое время Холли молча наблюдает за этим процессом, постукивая пальцем по столу. Гэвин спокойно ждёт, пока она придёт к какому-то решению. Кажется, он для себя принял, кто занимает роль руководителя при отсутствии Коннора. Хотя бы потому, что в фирме она полноправный партнёр Ходжеса. И Гэвину интересно было наблюдать за их работой. Пусть он здесь временный гость, но свою пользу извлечь всё-таки сможет. Наконец, Холли приходит к какому-то решению и спрашивает:

— Как ты смотришь на то, если мы прямо сейчас займёмся этими объявлениями?

— И с чего ты предлагаешь начать? — если честно, Гэвину уже не терпелось перейти к действиям, раз уж не получилось в полиции, то здесь уж его точно просто из-за чьей-то прихоти ограничивать не будут.

— Можно пойти в тот район, где проживает хозяин машины. Да, шанс небольшой, но для начала, думаю, сгодится. А по результатам будем решать, что делать дальше.

— Да, можно ещё зайти в ближайшие магазины и прочие учреждения, там объявления оставить.

— Точно! — Холли встаёт, подходит к шкафу, где у них хранятся разные канцелярские принадлежности, и достаёт оттуда папку, чтоб сложить распечатанные листы, — Кстати, а есть другие фото Хэнка?

— Да, есть. А зачем?

— Распечатай, пожалуйста, ещё несколько разных фото. Поспрашиваем у соседей. Может, по этим снимкам его лучше узнают?

— Отличная мысль. Сейчас всё сделаю. — Гэвин продолжает просто стоять возле стола, а принтер выпускает новые листы. Холли просматривает фотографии, которые похожи на фото с документов. Но дольше всего ту, на которой Хэнк стоит с собакой возле дерева, видимо, где-то в парке. Выглядит так, будто мужчина предпенсионного возраста просто выгуливает своего питомца. Вопросительно смотрит на Гэвина и тот отвечает:

— Я решил, что только официальные фото могут вызвать подозрение у особо бдительных граждан, поэтому взял фотографию из сети и немного её изменил.

— Очень правильная мысль. Молодец, Гэвин! — кроме Коннора его мало кто называл по имени, а у Холли получилось так просто и непринуждённо, что от этого похвала была ещё приятней. — Ну что, пошли?

— Но как же Коннор и Билл? Они же скоро должны вернуться.

— Вчетвером нам всё равно идти бессмысленно. Так что я напишу Биллу смс и всё объясню. — Помня, как не очень охотно они приняли эту версию, Холли попросту боится, что они не поддержат их сейчас.

— Тогда пошли, — Гэвин с радостью соглашается, ждёт, пока Холли возьмёт всё необходимое, и они выходят, закрыв офис.

Уже сидя в машине, Холли пишет Биллу: «Объявления готовы. Едем расклеивать. Результаты сообщим позже. До связи»

* * * * *

— Здесь всегда столько много людей? — Коннор с Биллом стоят в конце длинной очереди желающих купить свежую выпечку.

— Частенько. Так что придётся немного подождать. — Тут жужжание в кармане сигнализирует о входящем сообщении. Билл достаёт телефон, читает и улыбается, поворачивая экран телефона к Коннору, чтобы он тоже смог прочитать. — Кажется, мой план уже начинает работать.

— Значит, к вам офис мы можем уже не спешить?

— Да. Может, зайдём куда-нибудь перекусим? А то я пока делом занимался, очень проголодался.

— Хорошая мысль, — Коннор сразу же соглашается потому, что тоже был голоден. И к тому же в другой обстановке можно было спокойно поговорить, обсудить какие-то моменты.

* * * * *

Почему-то ни одному из них четверых не пришла в голову мысль, что это может быть опасно. Что будет, если они случайно наткнутся на того, кто тогда похитил Хэнка? Наверно, решили, что с Гэвином Холли в безопасности, ведь дело происходило днём и они были очень осторожны.

Холли с Гэвином предусмотрительно оставили машину за несколько кварталов до нужного им адреса и оставшееся расстояние прошли пешком, внимательно присматриваясь ко всему, что их окружало и если замечали, что где-то висит объявление или реклама, то прикрепляли и своё. Также они решили просто пройтись немного по району, осмотреться, поспрашивать у людей, которые им встречались по пути. Кто-то приводил лужайку в порядок, кто-то только возвращался с работы, а кто-то просто отдыхал на крыльце, читая газету. Но никто из них не видел Хэнка. Холли порадовалась, что с ней был Гэвин, во-первых, не так страшно ходить по незнакомому району, а во-вторых, он безошибочно определял, говорят им правду или врут.

Проходив около часа и порядком устав, Холли предложила вернуться к их машине и зайти магазин, который был недалеко от места парковки и на этом пока закончит поиски на сегодня. В магазине их встретил вежливый продавец, по совместительству и хозяин, с сожалением ответил, что ничем не может помочь, так как похожих людей в последнее время не видел, но также любезно разрешил прикрепить их объявление на специальную доску возле входа. Там уже висело несколько листков разного размера и цвета, и Холли заметила объявление о продаже автомобиля, которое было прикноплено к доске вверх ногами. Выходя из магазина они заметили невдалеке двухэтажное здание, которое оказалось местной небольшой библиотекой, центром досуга и местом проведения собраний жильцов района одновременно. То, что можно было назвать скорее филиалом библиотеки, размещалось на первом этаже в маленькой комнатке и состояло из пяти стеллажей, забитых книгами и подшивками журналов и газет. Сюда же каким-то чудом удалось вместить несколько столов со стульями. Женщина, представившаяся мисс Миллер, совмещала должность библиотекаря и председателя местного совета. Выслушав историю Холли о том, что она ищет своего пропавшего дядюшку, который очень хороший и безобидный, но, к сожалению, подверженный старческим болезням, в том числе и тем, которые связаны с потерей памяти. Нет, Холли его безумно любит и всячески опекает его, но в тот момент, когда ей нужно было срочно отлучиться, а медсестра не смогла приехать вне графика, она попросила соседку. И вот результат. Здесь неуверенность Холли играет им на руку — не возникает сомнений, что человек нервничает, переживает по поводу случившегося.

Поначалу Гэвин не понял, зачем Холли рассказывает эту историю, да ещё и с такими подробностями, ведь можно же было просто показать фото, спросить и всё, и закончили за пару минут. Но потом увидел, с каким любопытством и сочувствием библиотекарша слушает Холли, и понял, что ей очень скучно сидеть здесь одной среди безмолвных книг. И они со своей историей как глоток свежего воздуха. К тому же уже назавтра об этом будут знать все, даже те, кому это совсем не нужно и неважно. Так что завтра нужно будет ещё раз обязательно заглянуть сюда. Но уже самому, без Холли.

— А почему вы думаете, что ваш дядя может быть здесь? — спрашивает мисс Миллер, и Гэвин про себя договаривает то, о чём она умолчала — «вы же не местные»

— Потому что у него временами всплывают отрывки из дальнего прошлого, но он считает, что это было если не вчера, то не позднее прошлой недели. А здесь когда-то давно жил его очень хороший друг. Они вместе много чего пережили.

— И вы думаете, что он решил поехать к этому другу в гости по последнему адресу, который знал?

Вместо ответа Холли вздыхает и рассеянно теребит листы объявления, все своим видом показывая, что они цепляются за любую, пусть и маловероятную версию, лишь бы найти его поскорей.

— А в полицию обращались?

— Конечно! Первым делом сразу в полицию.

— И что они? — заинтересованность библиотекарши увеличивается, она уже предвкушает, как вечером будет рассказывать эту историю своим соседкам. Если дотерпит до вечера, конечно.

— Сказали, что сделают всё возможное. Но также предупредили, что мы должны понимать, что они не всемогущие, что у них и так очень много дел и что они просто физически не могут заниматься всем и сразу.

И пока мисс Миллер не успела выразить своё сочувствие или задать очередной вопрос, Холли добавляет:

— К счастью, пару днями ранее приехал мой племянник. Он тоже полицейский, но в другом штате. Наверно, поэтому в участке и были так откровенны с нами — зачем скрывать, если он и сам это понимает?

После этих слов библиотекарша чуть ли не в первый раз внимательно посмотрела на Гэвина и он порадовался, что не снял капюшон. Было видно, что она хотела задать ещё много вопросов, но сейчас чувствовал явное облегчение, что не успела — полицейские не очень любят слишком любопытных. Немного подумав, она говорит:

— К сожалению, ничем не могу вам помочь. Сами понимаете — почти целый день сижу здесь одна, редко кто заходит хоть парой слов перекинуться, не говоря уже, чтоб по делу.

Холли смотрит на Гэвина, как бы говоря, что здесь им делать больше нечего и пора уходить уже, но тут мисс Миллер добавляет:

— Хотя, знаете что, вам лучше спросить у Ральфа.

— А кто такой Ральф? — Теперь Гэвин задаёт вопрос, принимая на себя роль полицейского, которому уже не надо скрываться.

— Наш садовник. Видите ли, квартал у нас большой, но дружный, поэтому мы решили, что лучше наймём одного человека, который будет следить за газонами, цветами и прочим.

Гэвин понимающе кивает, давая возможность ей продолжить дальше.

— Он приходит каждый день в первой половине дня и знает всех здесь живущих. Так что если кто-то видел вашего дядю, то он тоже может об этом знать.

— Спасибо вам большое, мисс Миллер, это действительно важная информация, — почти официально произносит Гэвин, представляя, что вечером в пересказе она также упомянёт, что без её помощи полиция никак не справилась бы. — Я завтра лично с ним поговорю.

Они уже собираются уходить, но в дверях Гэвин оборачивается:

— Я бы вас очень попросил не предупреждать Ральфа о нашем сегодняшнем и моём завтрашнем визите. Сами понимаете, для пользы следствия.

— Хорошо, — она понимающе кивает и добавляет немного нерешительно, как бы сомневаясь, стоит это говорить или нет, — вы только поосторожней с ним.

Гэвин не совсем понимает, что это значит, но переспрашивать уже не хочет, решив, что завтра поймёт, что к чему.

Выходя из библиотеки Холли замечает на столбе объявление о пропаже собаки и показывает его Гэвину.

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОМОГИТЕ НАМ НАЙТИ ФИЛА! ФИЛ — наш ВЕЛЬШ-КОРГИ! ФИЛУ 7 ЛЕТ!  
ФИЛ — КОРИЧНЕВЫЙ с БЕЛЫМ НАГРУДНИЧКОМ! ГЛАЗА у него ЯСНЫЕ и ОЧЕНЬ  
УМНЫЕ! КОНЧИКИ УШЕЙ — ЧЕРНЫЕ!  
Принесет вам мячик, если вы скажете: «ДАВАЙ, ФИЛ!»  
ПОЗВОНИТЕ ХОуситоник 5-83371  
(или)  
ПРИНЕСИТЕ дом 745 Хайгейт-авеню!  
СЕМЬЯ САГАМОР!

— Кто-то ищет дядю-андроида, а кто-то вот собаку, — резюмирует он, но видя, что Холли только улыбается, спрашивает что не так он сказал.

— Ты что, не понимаешь?

— Нет.

— Ну, соедини вот это объявление и те объявления, которые мы видели, перевёрнутые, о продаже автомобилей.

— И что получится? Ну ищут люди собак пропавших, хотя продать машину. И что с того?

— А то, — Холли даже немного забавляет эта ситуация, — что все эти объявления — просто детская игра. Дети посмотрели фильм, который уже неделю показывают по всем кинотеатрам, и придумали себе такую игру.

— Фильм? — за время разговора они уже успели дойти до машины и теперь Гэвин ждал, пока Холли найдёт ключи в сумочке.

По пути к офису Холли объясняет, что она имела в виду, Гэвин слушает внимательно и очень заинтересованно.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что не видел ни одного фильма? — Холли понимает, что её вопрос звучит как минимум странно, но не может сдержать удивления.

— Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что это такое и при желании могу рассказать о любом фильме всю доступную информацию, но полностью от начала до конца не видел ни одного ещё, — и чтобы окончательно прояснить ситуацию и предугадать дальнейшие вопросы, добавляет, — не забывай, меня создали буквально пару месяцев назад. И это не является такой уж необходимой информацией для полицейского.

В другой ситуации он бы вряд ли честно всё рассказал, но от Холли не видел смысла это скрывать.

— Тогда ты просто обязан, — не договорив, она тут же поправляется, — нет, мы обязаны устранить этот пробел.

Холли аккуратно перестраивается на дороге и немного меняет их маршрут, но на вопрос Гэвина, куда они едут, только отмахивается и говорит:

— Сейчас сам всё увидишь.


	7. Chapter 7

— Это совсем не обязательно, — говорит Гэвин, видя, что Холли подъезжает к кинотеатру и высматривает место для парковки. — Я могу и дома посмотреть. На самом деле, мы с Коннором несколько раз собирались, но каждый раз из-за работы не получалось.

— Можешь, конечно, и в другой раз посмотришь. Но потом поймёшь, что на большом экране воспринимается всё по-другому. И потом, я давно уже собиралась посмотреть именно этот фильм, но всё не получалось как-то.

— Тоже из-за работы?

— Нет, потому что боялась, — Холли не очень хочется в этом признаваться, но в данном случае сказать правду будет правильней.

— Чего боялась? Это же не фильм ужасов, на сколько я понял. — Гэвин говорит просто и бесхитростно, ему действительно интересно знать причину.

— Мне очень понравилась книга, и первый фильм, который был снят на её основе. Это вторая попытка экранизировать, обидно будет испортить впечатление, — она замолкает, но немного подумав, добавляет. — С тобой мне будет немного спокойней.

Если до этого Гэвин ещё думал, что можно как-то отказаться или перенести это немного сомнительное мероприятие, то сейчас понимал, что против последнего аргумента у него ничего нет. Да и как можно в такой ситуации отказать Холли?

* * * * *

В ожидании, когда им принесут заказанную еду, Коннор решается, наконец, спросить о том, что его интересовало с момента приезда:

— Как так получилось, что вы с Холли стали работать вместе?

По реакции Билла он понимает, что тот ожидал подобного вопроса, потому что он не кажется удивлённым:

— Обстоятельства так сложились, что по-другому просто уже никак нельзя было, — он улыбается, как бы показывая, что он не жалеет, а, наоборот, даже рад этому. Но почти сразу улыбка сходит с его лица. — Ты же помнишь, я говорил тебе о Джейни? Так вот, Холли её кузина.

Коннор прекрасно помнит эту трагическую историю и понимает, что любые слова здесь бессмысленны, поэтому только кивает и слушает дальше.

— Сперва я с ней общался по просьбе Джейни. Оказалось, что мне как-то удалось расположить Холли к себе с первой же встречи. — Тут уже Коннор не смог сдержать улыбку, прекрасно помня, каким «добрым» и «чутким» может быть Ходжес, особенно при общении с подозреваемыми.

Билл тем временем продолжает:

— Потом, после того случая, стала помогать мне в деле. Ей тоже важно было найти этого «Мистера Мерседеса». И, как оказалось, её помощь оказалась очень кстати — у них с Джеромом получился замечательный тандем — оба с техникой «на ты», в отличие от меня.

— А после раскрытия дела? — Коннор задаёт вопрос для того, чтобы показать, что он внимательно слушает.

— А после… Так совпало, что на пенсии без дела мне было очень плохо, а Холли не хотела возвращаться к матери. — Билл вертит в руках салфетку, складывая из неё какую-то непонятную фигурку. — Вот так и получился у нас дружески-рабочий тандем.

— То есть у вас сейчас исключительно дружба? — он спрашивает спокойно, без иронии или насмешки, как это делали другие, поэтому Билл реагирует на это так же спокойно.

— Понимаешь в чём дело. Тогда Холли напоминала больше запуганного щенка, который нуждался в опеке и заботе. А я был морально подавлен — слишком много навалилось за столь короткий промежуток времени. И трагедия с Джейни чуть не добила меня. Первое время держался только из-за чувства мести. А потом как-то так получилось, что мы в друг друге, в нашей совместной работе, без преувеличения, нашли своё спасение. Да, с ней бывает очень нелегко. Но ты же знаешь, что и я не подарок, был ещё когда мы были напарниками, а с возрастом только хуже стало.

Бумажная фигурка превращается в обычный комок, который сразу же отправляется в пепельницу. Билл грустно улыбается — он и не задумывался, насколько важно было для него просто выговориться, чтоб его кто-то выслушал. И Коннор оказался тем самым хорошим слушателем — не перебивал, не задавал ненужных вопросов, а самое главное — не выражал наигранного сочувствия, основной целью которого было бы залезть в душу и основательно там потоптаться. Когда он только пришёл в участок молодым и неопытным, ещё на стажировку, уже тогда Билл понял, что из него выйдет хороший полицейский и человек, поэтому пытался передать ему свой опыт по максимуму, научить всему, что знал. И сейчас небезосновательно гордился тем, что воспитал достойную смену. Взять хотя бы то, что Коннор бросил все свои силы на поиск напарника-андроида, хотя мог бы просто продолжать спокойно работать и никто бы ему и слова не сказал.

Мысли быстро перескакивают с одной на другую и сейчас он уже думает о том, как дела у их напарников — Холли и Гэвина. Позвонить ей сейчас или ещё рано? Когда они уехали — час назад или больше? Официантка, наконец, приносит их заказ, и Билл решает, что раз уж решил проверить, как они смогут сработаться, то нужно дать им возможность проявить себя без навязчивого контроля, пусть и по телефону. И, принимаясь за салат, успокаивает себя, что позвонит Холли через час. Тогда его беспокойство будет более понятно.

* * * * *

Примерно в то же время, когда Холли с Гэвином следили за действиями героев на большом экране, а Билл с Коннором за обедом в кафе вспоминали совместную работу, из центра досуга вышел человек, одетый в хорошо сшитый, но не по погоде тёплый, черный костюм. Прощаясь с мисс Миллер, которая вышла провожать его до самой двери, он ещё раз благодарит её за оказанную помощь и идёт к своей машине.

* * * * *

— Ну, что скажешь? — спрашивает Холли, когда они выходят из кинотеатра.

— Мне нужно ознакомиться с книгой, по которой снят этот фильм, — Гэвин говорит слегка отстранённо, будто на самом деле сейчас где-то далеко, и Холли узнаёт в этом себя, когда она чем-то увлечена, поэтому больше не говорит ничего, но мысленно помечает себе, что нужно подарить Гэвину эту книгу. Да, сейчас проще скачать электронную версию, особенно ему, но есть что-то особенно притягательное в бумажном варианте, в шелесте переворачиваемых страниц. Ну, и пусть у него останется что-то на память, когда уедет.

— Тогда поедем в офис продолжать работу? Коннор с Биллом, наверно, нас уже заждались.

— Да, они же вышли ненадолго за едой, а мы так задержались.

— Ой, извини, — Холли даже немного испугалась. — Когда я чем-то увлечена, то теряю счёт времени и забываю практически обо всём.

— Нет, мне как раз еда в вашем понимании и не нужна, — он улыбается, потому что с её забывчивостью и сам иногда забывает, что он андроид. Не то, чтобы это его напрягало, но появилось новое чувство, странное и вместе с тем приятное. — Это у вас, людей, потребность в питании намного выше.

В его голосе слышится лёгкая смесь иронии и насмешки, как раз достаточная, чтобы понять, что он говорит несерьёзно, без желания задеть или оскорбить. Холли улыбается, потому что в этот момент Гэвин похож на Джерома. Тот тоже любил такие вот дружеские подколы, но чаще использовал их при общении с Биллом, с ней же вёл себя чуть осторожней. Вместе с тщательно скрываемой заботой это такое сочетание эмоций, которое мало кого может оставить равнодушным.

— Хорошо, тогда я сейчас свяжусь с Биллом и поедем в офис. — Холли достаёт телефон, звонит Ходжесу и коротко объясняет ситуацию с объявлениями завершая разговор сообщением о том, что они направляются уже в офис, где, как она надеется, их будет ждать хоть какой-нибудь салатик. Только после напоминания Холли поняла, насколько успела проголодаться.

Гэвин для себя отмечает, что она не рассказала про фильм, который они смотрели. Может, решила пока не тратить на это время и расскажет позже, а может, она не всем с ним делится, оставляя что-то лично для себя. Сам же он решил Коннору ничего не сообщать, потому что не до конца понимает пока, как к этой ситуации относиться. Да, он не получал прямой приказ охранять Холли, но так как был не на службе, то посчитал возможным самому выбирать приоритеты. В конце концов, это можно объяснить тем, что она занимается важным заданием — поиском Хэнка, так что её безопасность имеет не последнее значение. А то, что он делает это прежде всего потому, что Холли относится к нему хорошо, можно сказать по-человечески, то это уже никого не касается. Основной работе не мешает? Не мешает. Какие могут быть ещё вопросы?

Садясь в машину Холли спрашивает, чем они, собственно, заменяют еду, как источник энергии. И путь от кинотеатра к офису был скрашен пространным ответом Гэвина про их строение, про тириум, про то, чем они отличаются от людей и чем похожи. Так что, когда они уже приехали, Холли знала об андроидах уже практически всё. И в который раз удивилась, насколько они продуманные и очень сложные создания. Несмотря на достаточно большой объём полученной информации, у неё всё равно осталось очень много вопросов и она надеялась, что у них будет время ещё поговорить. Конечно, если Гэвину не будет неприятным такое внимание.

В офисе всё так, как и было, когда они уходили — Билл с Коннором ещё не вернулись.  
Они проходят в кабинет и Холли занимает место за своим компьютером. Гэвин нерешительно останавливается посреди кабинета.

— Можешь сесть за стол Билла, — предлагает Холли. — Вряд ли он будет против.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Это его кабинет, его личное пространство, и занимать его будет не совсем правильно, мне кажется.

— Хорошо, — она сразу соглашается и освобождает место рядом, так как они сидели утром, — Я бы пересела, но, сам понимаешь, привыкла к своему компьютеру и вообще.

Гэвин кивает и Холли нет необходимости объяснять дальше. Некоторое время она размышляет, как лучше распределить задания, потом говорит:

— Мне нужно ещё несколько отчётов проверить, по предыдущим делам. Если тебе не сложно, проверь сообщения, и если что-то будет касаться Хэнка — распечатай. И на автоответчике тоже.

Гэвин повторно кивает и чуть прикрывает глаза. Холли понимает, что он уже приступил к работе, поэтому открывает папку, достаёт распечатанные листы и принимается за чтение.

За работой время проходит быстро и когда Холли убирает проверенные отчёты обратно в папку, Гэвин встаёт забрать распечатанные листы.

— Я собрал здесь всё, что хоть как-то касается нашего дела, — там всего листа три, но это не так уж и плохо, учитывая сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда они разместили объявления. К тому же большинство откликов, если не все, могут оказаться «пустышкой». Они оба это понимают. Как понимают и то, что если не изучить внимательно всю доступную им информацию, может так случиться, что пропустят что-то важное.

— Спасибо тебе большое, — искренне благодарит Холли, — сама бы я до вечера этим занималась.

— Для этого я и здесь — оказывать любую посильную помощь. — Гэвину приятна эта похвала, потому что в полицейском участке все привыкли, что определённую работу он выполняет быстрее. Только Коннор благодарил его за помощь. Да, к нему относились, как к андроиду, выполняющему свою работу, ведь для этого он и создан. Но не даром же говорят, что доброе слово и кошке приятно. А он всяко лучше кошки, тут и спорить бессмысленно.

— Я у тебя спросить хотела…

— Да, я слушаю, — Гэвин видит, что Холли не может решиться задать вопрос, поэтому в попытке как-то подбодрить её добавляет, — Я уже привык к разным вопросам, так что ты вряд ли сможешь чем-то удивить.

— При первой нашей встрече Коннор сказал, что на тебя часто жаловались, причём небезосновательно.

— Да, было такое.

— Но за время нашего общения, скажем так, ты не дал ни одного повода для этого.

— За исключением нашей первой встречи?

— Да, — Холли уже может вспоминать эту ситуацию с улыбкой, хотя в тот момент была больше удивлена и напугана.

Он облокачивается на стол, на котором стоит принтер, всё ещё держа листы в одной руке, а пальцами другой постукивает по краю столешницы, раздумывая, как лучше ответить на вопрос, который хоть и не был высказан, но и так ясен.

— Сложно сказать однозначно. Я же почти сразу начал осознавать себя чем-то большим, чем просто андроид. Пытался понять, что происходит вокруг и как на это реагировать. А все относились ко мне, как к бездушному механизму, что было вполне логично. — Он с некой опаской смотрит на Холли, как бы опасаясь её реакции на услышанное, но она просто слушает с любопытством, поэтому он продолжает. — Потом я решил постепенно отказаться от директив программы. И столкнулся с другой проблемой.

— Как вести себя в новом положении? — высказывает своё предположение Холли.

— Именно. Программа диктовала чёткие руководства, как поступать в той или иной ситуации. Причём без агрессии и вообще каких-либо негативных эмоций. А оказалось, что многие такое «нейтральное» поведение не понимают и попросту не воспринимают.

— И что ты решил?

— Решил, что раз уж я не хотел быть просто андроидом, то пора вырабатывать свою линию поведения в зависимости от ситуации. И начал с самого простого, как мне тогда казалось, вести себя с людьми так, как они ведут себя с другими. В большинстве случаев я и сейчас так продолжаю делать.

— То есть все те люди как бы заслуживали такого поведения?

— Мне кажется, да. Может, я много на себя беру, что пытаюсь судить других.

— Но ты с помощью всё той же программы можешь лучше анализировать ситуации?

— Да. Но я себя не оправдываю никак и ничем. И сейчас понимаю, что в некоторых случаях можно и нужно было реагировать по-другому.

— И теперь ты учишься сдерживаться?

— И этому тоже.

Холли некоторое время обдумывает услышанное и решает, что раз уж у них завязался такой откровенный разговор, то она может задать ещё один интересующий её вопрос:

— А что ты будешь дальше делать? Ну, когда мы найдём Хэнка?

— Ты имеешь в виду дальнейшую службу в полиции?

— Да.

— Я стараюсь пока об этом не думать. Ведь очевидно, что они снова станут работать вместе.

— И тем не менее, делаешь всё возможное, чтобы его найти. Это программа так диктует?

— Не знаю, программа или нет, но я так решил. Я же полицейский, как-никак, и основная задача — помогать тем, кто попал в беду.

— Звучит очень самоотверженно.

— Может, не совсем правильное сравнение. Но вот врачи дают клятву Гиппократа, значит, обязаны оказывать помощь всем, кто к ним обратится.

— И что?

— А то, что если у хирурга на операционном столе окажется преступник, то что ему делать? Совершить самосуд или выполнить свой долг и надеяться, что справедливость всё же восторжествует и его накажут по заслугам? Вот так же и я делаю то, что умею. А чем это обернётся… — Он разводит руками, показывая, что в данном случае полностью полагается на волю случая, на судьбу или на что-то ещё.

— А знаешь, я думаю, что двое полицейских, пусть один из них уже на пенсии, что-нибудь да придумают, чтобы решить этот вопрос с выгодой для всех.

— Что ж, значит будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И сейчас предлагаю обсудить вот это, — говорит Гэвин, размахивая листами, которые всё это время держал в руке.

* * * * *

Когда Билл и Коннор возвращаются в офис неся коробки с долгожданной едой, они ещё с порога слышат, что их напарники заняты обсуждением дела, причём настолько, что даже не заметили их появления. Поэтому они некоторое время стоят у входа в кабинет и просто наблюдают за тем, как Холли пытается доказать Гэвину, что «в этом что-то есть», но для него аргумент «я так чувствую» не является убедительным и он просит привести более убедительные доводы.

Видя эту почти идиллическую картину, Коннор ощущает укол совести с примесью чувства вины, ведь это он должен сейчас заниматься поиском Хэнка, а не тратить попусту время, перекладывая бумажки в архиве. Он так радовался этой командировке, настраивался, что будет буквально землю рыть лишь бы найти своего напарника. А что получилось на самом деле? Он безропотно принял условия работы и даже не попытался ничего изменить. Спихнул работу на другого, оправдываясь какими-то призрачными благородными помыслами. И какой он после этого напарник и друг? Ну хоть Гэвину это, кажется, нравится. И как он умудрился только вляпаться в это…

Билл делает шаг вперед и тихонько покашливает. Холли с Гэвином тут же замолкают и почти синхронно поворачивают головы в их сторону, чем вызывают невольную улыбку. Нет, Гэвин, конечно, засёк их почти сразу, но верно идентифицировав, решил не обращать пока внимания, потому что посчитал разговор с Холли важнее и интересней.

Коннор ставит на стол коробки с едой и, обращаясь к Биллу, спрашивает:

— Я так понимаю, нас здесь и не ждали уже?

— А вы бы ещё дольше ходили, — отвечает ему Гэвин с лёгким упрёком, но недостаточным, чтобы воспринимать слишком серьёзно, — я то ладно, но Холли уже заждалась. Не вас, а обещанную ещё несколько часов назад еду.

— И когда это ты стал таким заботливым? — спрашивает Коннор, но по взгляду Гэвина понимает, что вопрос явно был риторическим, поэтому задаёт другой, — И что вы тут успели выяснить?


	8. Chapter 8

Пока Гэвин подробно рассказывает, что они успели выяснить, Холли слушает его вполуха и практически на автомате утоляет голод, пока мысли заняты другим. Как так получилось, что за каких-то три дня в её жизни произошло столько важных событий, сколько не происходило за несколько лет? И снова Билл имеет к этому непосредственное отношение. Ведь именно к нему Коннор обратился за помощью.

Заканчивая свой рассказ, Гэвин говорит:

— Так что завтра утром переговорю с этим Ральфом и выясню, что он знает.

— Я думала, мы вместе пойдём, как и сегодня? — Холли начинает решительно, но потом добавляет уже чуть тише, — так будет справедливо же.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я знаю, что ты справишься не хуже, а то и лучше меня, — Гэвин говорит спокойно и уверенно, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало, как оправдание. — Чего стоит только разговор с той библиотекаршей. Даже я в какой-то момент поверил в твою историю про пропавшего дядюшку. Я немного сомневаюсь в том, что Ральф расскажет нам что-то важное.

Холли слушает внимательно, но пока молчит, как бы размышляя, стоит ли ему верить или нет.

Гэвин, меж тем, продолжает:

— Но это только один из вариантов. Может так получиться, что из откликов на объявление мы можем получить намного больше.

Ходжес для себя отмечает правильность такого пояснения — если бы Гэвин прямо сказал, что это может быть опасно для неё, то Холли проявила своё упрямство, качество, безусловно, иногда очень полезное, но не в этом случае. А так, он показал, что её помощь будет гораздо важнее в другом месте. Пусть и более спокойном и безопасном.

Всё это время Коннор слушал предельно внимательно, но никак не комментировал, желая сперва хорошо всё обдумать. И теперь решительно говорит:

— Вы молодцы, хорошо поработали, но должен пойти я.

— А как же работа? — Билл прекрасно понимает, что его никто так просто не отпустит.

— Попробую отлучиться на пару часов.

— Может, не стоит искать проблем, — начинает Гэвин, но Коннор его перебивает, даже не дав договорить.

— Нет! Я просто не могу отсиживаться где-то в архиве, пока вы все тут занимаетесь моим делом, — потом добавляет чуть спокойней, как бы извиняясь за резкий тон, — ты же должен меня понять.

— Да, наверно, ты прав. Что ж, пойдём вдвоём.

— А ты, Билл? — интересуется Холли, принимая их решение.

— Мне нужно ещё по старым делам поработать, оказывается, не так просто их было закрыть, как я думал. — Коннор вспоминает их разговор и думает, что знает, почему он так говорит. Но истинную причину — внеплановый визит к врачу — знает только Ходжес. Билл не хочет пока давать ненужный повод для беспокойства. Потом расскажет, когда ситуация прояснится. Может быть, расскажет, но сейчас явно не время.

Обсудив ещё некоторые детали их общего дела и плавно перейдя на разговоры обо всём и ни о чём, спустя пару часов друзья решают расходиться по домам, имея в голове чёткий план действий на следующий день. Но уже почти в дверях Коннор получает смс от контакта, подписанного как Изабель Джейнс, его временной начальницы в этом полицейском участке.

«Хотел настоящее дело? Завтра в 8, без опозданий!»

Коннор не совсем понимает, радоваться ему, что, наконец, займётся настоящим делом, или огорчаться, но его планы рушатся, поэтому просто говорит Гэвину:

— Что ж, видимо, завтра тебе придётся идти одному.

И тут пути напарников разделились по разным делам, чтобы в один момент снова соединиться самым неожиданным образом.

* * * * *

На следующее утро каждый отправился по своим делам. Так, Холли паркует машину на привычном месте, проверяет, что ничего не забыла, поднимается на нужный этаж — только пешком, никакого лифта, заходит в офис. Но садится не за стол в приёмной, как обычно, а сразу проходит в их с Биллом кабинет. Сразу же включает компьютер и раскладывает на столе вещи в привычном ей порядке. Прослушивает сообщения на автоответчике и записывает номера телефонов, по которым позже нужно будет перезвонить и узнать, сообщат ли им что-то важное. Холли очень надеется, что этим всё же будет заниматься Билл. Или Гэвин, да.

Холли и раньше выполняла подобную работу и часто оставалась в офисе одна, поэтому ситуация должна быть вполне привычная. Но через полчаса, проведённых за работой, она вдруг резко прекращает записывать информацию из очередного отклика, откладывает ручку в сторону и просто смотрит перед собой. Что-то здесь не так. Она внимательно осматривает кабинет, прислушивается — нет, никакого постороннего шума. Через несколько минут размышлений Холли понимает, что в этом всё и дело, слишком тихо. Никто не постукивает пальцами по столу, не насвистывает разные мелодии, не рассказывает интересные истории…

Каким-то непостижимым образом буквально за пару дней она привыкла к тому, что он рядом, что он подсказывает, спрашивает, отвечает на её вопросы… Не то, чтобы Билл ей не помогал или редко находился в офисе, но так уж сложилось, что в её новой жизни Ходжес был всегда, как одна из основных составляющих этой самой жизни. А Гэвин — это часть совсем другого мира. Может быть, всё дело в том, что он не совсем человек и, в отличие от других, просто не способен на коварство и подлость? Он просто воспринимает её такой, какая она есть. Почти как Билл. Холли решила на этот раз изменить своей привычке и не подвергать это тщательному анализу, выясняя истинные причины, а просто принять, как факт — ей комфортно работать с Гэвином. И тут же появляется другая мысль «Интересно, он уже встретился с Ральфом?» Но она сразу же отгоняет эту мысль. Нечего зря время тратить на пустые размышления, Холли и так есть чем заняться. К моменту его прихода ей тоже нужно проделать свою часть работы — проверить новые отклики на объявление и попытаться как-то выяснить, есть ли среди них полезная информация.

Поэтому Холли несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, успокаиваясь и настраивая себя на работу. И старается не думать, как сейчас проходит разговор Гэвина с Ральфом. Вместо этого она ещё раз внимательно изучает записи и думает над тем, как бы она поступила с андроидом на месте похитителей. Если они не избавились от него сразу, значит, могут как-то использовать в своих целях. С андроидами Холли до этого никогда не сталкивалась, поэтому немного опасалась, как и всего неизвестного. Гэвин — не в счёт, он же сам решил с ними сотрудничать. А если по принуждению, как тогда они себя поведут? После длительных размышлений Холли пришла к выводу, что, может это и не совсем разумно так поступать, ведь андроиды на порядок превосходят их, но, скорее всего, она бы использовала больше не их преимущества в умственных способностях, но их выносливость и силу. В таком случае можно было, наверно, как-то блокировать программу или ограничить её действие. Она делает пометку спросить позже Гэвина, возможно ли такое, и возвращается к анализу сообщений.

* * * * *

Как и договаривались, утром Гэвин не заходит в офис, а сразу направляется на встречу с Ральфом. Как и говорила мисс Миллер, садовник уже был на своём «рабочем месте» — большими ножницами аккуратно подравнивал какой-то куст, придавая ему форму идеального шара.

Гэвин некоторое время наблюдал за его работой издалека, но когда Ральф его, наконец, заметил, приветственно помахал рукой и подошёл ближе. И тогда он понял, о чём их вчера предупреждали, говоря «быть поосторожней». Не заметить большой шрам на его левой щеке невозможно, поэтому по ходу разговора Гэвин старается держаться чуть правее от Ральфа, чтобы не смущать лишний раз так надоевшим ему вниманием. Был бы он андроидом, быстро исправили ситуацию и стал бы почти как новенький, хотя, конечно, всё равно пришлось бы повозиться. Но почему он не захотел хотя бы попытаться? Да, тут даже опытный пластический хирург ничего не сможет сделать, след всё равно останется и очень заметный. Но немного подправить же можно было. Впрочем, это его дело, Гэвин тут совсем по другому вопросу.

После обмена приветствиями Гэвин сразу же переходит к делу, показывая фото Хэнка и коротко пересказывая историю, которую Холли рассказала вчера. Он был практически уверен, что та библиотекарша успела предупредить Ральфа, несмотря на его просьбу. Что ж, в чём-то это даже хорошо, он мог как-то подготовиться к разговору и спокойней реагировать на его появление. Хотя, Ральф и так не выглядел особо напряжённым или запуганным, только очень грустным и уставшим. Но не от работы, а от чего-то большего. От жизни? Поэтому он и не стал убирать шрам? Вполне возможно. Но Гэвин снова мысленно одёрнул себя, напомнив, для чего он здесь.

— Вы не видели этого человека в последние несколько дней? — Гэвин повторяет свой вопрос, видя, что Ральф не спешит с ответом.

— Значит, вы из полиции? — тот отвечает вопросом на вопрос, отрываясь от своей работы.

— А что, не похож? — в этом плане Гэвину бояться нечего — он ведь действительно полицейский. Да, андроид, но всё же полицейский.

— Если честно, то не очень.

— И много полицейских перевидали, что так уверенно говорите?

— Да, приходилось раньше частенько сталкиваться, — и после небольшой паузы добавляет, — в прошлой жизни.

— Хорошо, — подумав немного, Гэвин чуть спускает капюшон и становится так, чтобы его диод было хорошо видно. Ральф это замечает, но даже не подаёт вид, что удивлён, поэтому Гэвин просто продолжает, — Но я действительно работаю в полиции. Только поиском занимаюсь не по долгу службы.

— Помогаете кому-то?

— Да, — простой вопрос — простой ответ, иногда это лучшая тактика.

— Больше всего ценю честность. Наверно, отчасти поэтому и был когда-то адвокатом, — Ральф говорит тихо, как бы сам с собой, смотря куда-то впереди себя, потом внутренне собирается и обращается уже непосредственно к Гэвину, — Видел я вашего Хэнка.

— И где? — он пропускает пока слова про адвоката, потому что это напрямую не относится к делу, но позже, при случае можно выяснить, как так получилось, что адвокат теперь работает простым садовником.

— В паре кварталов отсюда есть склады. Часть из них сдаётся под аренду. Несколько раз я видел, как некто, очень похожий на человека с фотографии, выгружал ящики.

— Как давно это было?

— Последний раз дня два назад.

Гэвин задумывается, на сколько он может верить его словам, потому что человеческий фактор нельзя исключать, но решает, что должен обсудить всё с Холли, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Гэвин уже хотел уходить, но вспомнил ещё один момент, который хотел уточнить, — а с похожим вопросом никто не обращался в последнее время?

— Обращались, как раз вчера вечером.

— Из полиции?

— Нет, федерал.

— Одет в чёрное, говорит с лёгким акцентом, и очень своеобразный? — значит, он их уже опережает, что не удивительно. Но ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтоб он добрался до Хэнка раньше.

— Знаете его? — в голосе звучало уже нечто похожее на любопытство.

— Приходилось сталкиваться.

— Понятно. Будут ещё вопросы — обращайтесь, вы знаете, где меня искать, — Ральф быстро собрал свои инструменты, коротко кивнул на прощанье и поспешил перейти на соседний участок.

Но не успел, потому что его окликнул мужчина, выходящий из дома:

— Эй, Ральф!

— Да, мистер Смит? — Гэвин не мог не заметить вмиг произошедшие изменения — только что уверенный и спокойный, теперь Ральф выглядел каким-то нервным и встревоженным. Интересно, с чем это связано? С тем, что он его боится?

Нет, вряд ли. Скорее всего, это было так же фальшиво, как и интерес этого самого Смита к зелёным насаждениям вокруг его дома. В то время, как мужчины разговаривали о каком-то растении, которое всё никак не хотело зацвести, у него было время подумать об этом и пришёл пока только к одному выводу — Ральф не так уж прост, каким хотел казаться. Гэвин сделал себе пометку выяснить, что с ним произошло и почему он резко поменял сферу деятельности.

Заверив ещё раз, что в ближайшее время самым внимательным образом осмотрит тот проблемный куст, Ральф, наконец, переходит на соседний участок. Наблюдая за его работой, Гэвин снова видит того спокойного и сосредоточенного Ральфа, с которым совсем недавно общался.

— Славный он малый, хоть и очень странный, — видя, что Гэвин продолжает стоять на месте, Смит сам подходит к нему.

— Да, наверно, — ещё не совсем понимая почему, но он не спешит поддержать диалог, выжидая ответной реакции, чтобы лучше понять, как себя повести. Но этот человек ему почему-то сразу не очень понравился, и чуть позже Гэвин убедится в правильности первого впечатления.

Мужчина протягивает руку и представляется — Оливер Смит.

— Гэвин, — он пожимает руку и понимает, что должен тоже представиться в такой форме, он же полицейский, хотя странно, что раньше как-то обходился без этого. Поэтому быстро выцепляет из памяти какую-то фамилию из списка актёров фильма, который они с Холли только вчера смотрели, и мгновенно исправляется, — Гэвин Рид.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, не думаю, — и сейчас он порадовался, что уже спрятал фотографии в папку. Отправляясь в командировку с Коннором, Гэвин обновил и расширил базу данных и теперь программа услужливо подсказывала, что этот Смит проходил свидетелем по нескольким делам, но что-то там было нечисто, поэтому истинную цель своего визита Гэвин решил пока скрыть. И почему он не догадался сразу просканировать, пока тот разговаривал с Ральфом? Кстати, про него тоже какая-то информация нашлась, но её Гэвин отложил для детального изучения чуть позже. — У меня было несколько вопросов к мистеру Мэттьюзу, и мы их уже решили.

— Что-то серьёзное? — такое навязчивое любопытство не прибавляло симпатии, что ещё раз подтверждало правильность догадки.

— Нет, скорее обычная формальность. Так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

— На вашем месте я бы не стал принимать на веру его слова. После того, что с ним случилось, он очень изменился, стал более странным и замкнутым.

— Спасибо за информацию, я это учту. — Гэвин поспешил уйти, потому что хотел ещё взглянуть на склады, о которых говорил Ральф. Идти туда одному, без подготовки и что-то выискивать было опрометчиво и необдуманно и такая выходка могла всё испортить, но пройти мимо, посмотреть издалека можно было.

* * * * *

Коннор пришёл даже раньше указанного времени, но его уже ждали. В кабинете капитана полиции было семь человек и они эмоционально спорили, вероятно, продолжая обсуждать то, что начали ещё вчера. Подходя к кабинету, он слышал только обрывки фраз.

— И всё же, это очень опасно, вот так, без подготовки, мы слишком долго к этому шли…

— Вот именно, на это столько сил уже потрачено, нельзя медлить…

— Но мы можем сейчас всё испортить…

— В любом случае, — капитан, до этого внимательно слушавший, сейчас поднялся со своего места и все тут же замолчали, — без его согласия мы ничего дальше решать не можем.

Войдя, Коннор коротко поприветствовал присутствующих и занял одно из свободных мест.

— Что ж, не будем ходить вокруг да около, на это совершенно нет времени, — капитан обвёл взглядом сидящих и продолжил, — у нас тут одно дело, серьёзное, над которым мы очень давно работаем. В общем, есть организация, на поверхности всё чисто, но мы знаем, что в сферу её деятельности входят и другие, незаконные услуги.

— Знать то знаем, но доказать пока ничего не можем, в этом вся проблема, — Изабель Джейнс вся эта ситуация очень злила, и ей хотелось больше действовать, а не сидеть и рассуждать, — да, у нас есть свидетели, есть даже какие-никакие, а информаторы, но это всё не то, этого недостаточно.

— Но почему недостаточно? — Коннору было немного странно находиться сейчас в этом кабинете. Ещё вчера он занимался никому не нужной, по сути, работой в архиве, а сегодня его втягивают в какое-то серьёзное дело. И сейчас он пытался решить, надо ли ему это вообще, ведь найти Хэнка было приоритетней.

— Потому что они мало что видели, — снова говорит капитан, — и их показаний недостаточно, чтобы привлечь к ответственности в той степени, в которой нам нужно.

— Понятно, и что от меня требуется? — слыша этот вопрос, Иззи недовольно вздыхает, но никто не обращает на это внимания.

— Нам стало известно, что за последнюю неделю они лишились нескольких участников своей организации и можем рискнуть и внедрить своего человека. Надеюсь, понятно, почему для этого нам нужен именно ты?

— Да, меньше шансов, что они узнают во мне полицейского.

— Но прежде, чем принять решение, я должен напомнить, что это очень опасно и ты можешь отказаться. По сути, мы вообще не имеем права тебя привлекать.

— А я сразу говорила, что мы и сами можем справиться, без посторонней помощи, — казалось, Иззи готова была сама отправиться сама прямо сейчас.

— Джейнс, успокойся, — капитан сдерживался, но видно было, что это не первый их спор на эту тему, — пока я ещё здесь главный и отвечаю за всех.

— Но как быть с командировкой? Моё время пребывания здесь ограничено, — Коннор не хотел, чтобы это выглядело, как ещё одна попытка отказаться, но и вот так, сразу, согласиться тоже не мог.

— За это не переживай, если придётся задержаться, с твоим руководством я договорюсь, — капитан говорил спокойно и уверенно, он вообще как-то сразу располагал к себе, в отличие от той же Джейнс.

— Отлично, тогда я в деле, — кроме прочего, так у Гэвина и Холли появится больше времени на поиск Хэнка, что уже неплохо.

— Я в этом и не сомневался, — капитан ещё раз обвёл взглядом присутствующих, — Джейнс и Локер введут в курс дела. Когда будете готовы — приступайте.  
Весь день они втроём просидели в кабинете, обсуждая всё до мельчайших подробностей.

* * * * *  
Наверно, наиболее неприятный разговор был сегодня у Ходжеса. Он сам записался на приём к своему лечащему врачу, потому что боли возобновились. Пока не такие сильные, как были прежде, но Билл уже усвоил, что со здоровьем шутки плохи и слишком затягивать с лечением в любом случае не стоит.

Обсудив ситуацию, они решили, что Ходжес в ближайшие дни уладит свои дела и тогда они назначат дату обследования. Конечно, доктор Стамос не стал пугать его утверждением, что та страшная болезнь вернулась, но и не исключал такой возможности, поэтому настоятельно рекомендовал не тянуть с этим. А вообще, на его месте он бы всерьёз уже подумывал, чтобы окончательно отойти от дел и больше отдыхать. И если раньше Билл зарубил бы эту мысль на корню, то сейчас не мог не признать, что определённый смысл в этом всё же есть. Он уже давно не молод, и даже не тот всё ещё уверенный в себе «детпен». Может, пора уже подумать немного и о себе? А что, вспомнит прошлое и возьмёт в руки не пистолет или «Весёлый ударник», а кисти. В это сложно поверить, но он когда-то ведь рисовал, да, не очень удачно, но ему нравилось. Как ни странно. Просто сидеть в тени на заднем дворе и рисовать Фреда, пусть он и похож был больше на камень на ножках, чем на черепаху, но не это же главное. А теперь он даже не может прикрыться тем, что не может оставить Холли, потому что она не будет одна, по крайней мере, в первое время.

И в этом он убеждается, когда они вчетвером снова собираются в офисе их фирмы и обсуждают, как прошёл день и что им удалось узнать нового по их делу. Делу, которое незаметно стало работой, объединяющей Холли и Гэвина, таких разных и таких похожих одновременно. Он внимательно слушает, принимает участие в разговоре, но всё это время ищет ответ только на один вопрос — расскажет ли он им сегодня правду? Но тогда его завтра же отправят на это обследование.

Чем больше он думал, тем сильнее пытался убедить себя, что лучше пока никому не говорить о своём состоянии, и если он подождёт ещё неделю — всего лишь какую-то неделю — хуже от этого не станет. По крайней мере, Биллу очень хотелось в это верить. Ведь не всегда же боль влечёт за собой что-то серьёзное? Как бы там ни было, уйти сейчас на заслуженный отдых Ходжес никак не мог.


	9. Chapter 9

Выполняя уже привычный ритуал с парковкой автомобиля (каждый раз нужно обязательно убедиться, что дверца закрыта, а ключ у неё в руках), Холли замечает Гэвина, стоящего у входа в здание. Это странно, потому что до этого он никогда так рано не приходил, да ещё и один. Подходя к нему, Холли ловит себя на мысли, что опасается больше, как бы не произошло что-то нехорошее, чем того, что некоторое время им придётся работать только вдвоём. К этому она уже потихоньку привыкала. Поэтому, здороваясь с Гэвином, она позволяет себе даже улыбнуться, но тут же серьёзно спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось?

— Пока нет и, надеюсь, не случится. Но Коннора вызвали в участок — используют каждую минуту для подготовки.

— И ты решил прийти пораньше?

— Да, а что, не надо было? — казалось, что он был готов тут же развернуться и уйти.

— Конечно, стоило, тут и сомневаться не в чем, — уловив в её голосе столько уверенности, Гэвин оживляется, открывает дверь и пропускает Холли вперёд.

Они проходят по холлу до лифта, в который прямо перед ними заходят два человека. Гэвин тоже порывается зайти, но замечает, что Холли замешкалась и сейчас что-то ищет в своей сумочке. Он машет рукой тем двоим, как бы говоря, что они поедут позже.

Поворачиваясь снова к своей спутнице, он видит неуверенность и растерянность в её глазах. Догадываясь, в чём может быть причина, Гэвин предлагает:

— Может, пешком пройдёмся, если ты не против? Мне не всегда комфортно с посторонними, всё же не все к нам положительно настроены и я это чувствую.

— Да, конечно, — Холли благодарно улыбается, понимая, что даже если это и правда, то он делает так во многом из-за неё, поэтому добавляет, — мне и самой не очень хотелось с ними ехать.

— Значит, ещё немного прогуляемся, — он улыбается, показывая этим, что они друг друга поняли, но больше тут обсуждать нечего.

Поднявшись на свой этаж, Холли уже хочет подойти к двери их офиса, но вдруг Гэвин делает то, что в другой ситуации вряд ли позволил бы себе по отношению к ней. Он осторожно, но уверенно берёт Холли за руку чуть выше локтя, настойчиво удерживая от дальнейшего движения.

— Мне кажется, здесь что-то не так, прости, — последнее слово относится скорее не к ситуации, а к его жесту.

От шока Холли не может даже сдвинуться с места. Нет, она понимает, что в случае чего Гэвин её защитит, но сам момент крайне неприятный. Это их офис, их второй дом практически. Здесь по определению должно быть безопасно. Но сомневаться в сказанном нет никакого повода, поэтому пока она просто ждёт, стараясь успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Меж тем Гэвин практически бесшумно подходит к двери так, что Холли остаётся за его спиной. Уловив еле различимый шум из-за двери, который, к счастью, не могла услышать Холли, он тихо просит у неё ключи и предельно осторожно открывает дверь.

Понимая, что ничто сейчас не заставит Холли не то, что отойти подальше, но и просто остаться на месте, хотя ей и очень страшно, Гэвин ничего не говорит об этом. Проходит чуть вперёд и останавливается в проходе так, чтобы иметь возможность осмотреться, но и в то же время не дать Холли пройти перед ним. Света из окна не совсем достаточно, чтобы нормально всё рассмотреть, но ему для этого освещение и не надо. Практически сразу Гэвин замечает человека в кресле. Он сидит расслабленно, как у себя дома, соединив кончики пальцев и глядя на картину на стене.

* * * * *

Как и договаривались, Коннор приходит в участок пораньше, и сразу проходит в тот же кабинет, в котором они вчера общались. Предполагая увидеть там Джейнс и Локера, слегка удивляется, обнаружив там только последнего. Но так в чём-то даже лучше, потому что особой симпатии он к ней не испытывал. Садясь, он замечает массивную папку в центре стола.

— Так, давай по порядку, пока я ничего не забыл, — Локер кажется слегка обеспокоенным.

— Да, конечно.

— Вот, все доступные материалы по делу собраны здесь, — он показывает на эту самую папку, — пока мы подготавливаем почву, как тебе лучше влиться к ним, есть время изучить всё.

— Слушай, я от дела не отказываюсь, но не лучше было бы привлечь кого-то из ваших? Раз уж вы давно над этим работаете, по-любому же лучше всё знаете.

— Конечно, лучше, и так бы и поступили, если бы тебя к нам не перевели, — Локер откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит прямо на Коннора, — многие из той банды в разное время побывали у нас в участке, но за отсутствием доказательств приходилось их отпускать.

— И вы опасаетесь, что кто-то из них может узнать?

— Да, шанс невелик, но он всё же есть. Согласись, обидно будет проколоться на такой мелочи.

В отличие от Джейнс, Локер ему импонировал, хотя бы тем, что был предельно честным.

— Прежде всего, тебе надо сменить место проживания. Ты же в гостинице остановился?

— Да, в пяти кварталах от участка.

— Сразу после нашего разговора заедешь, заберешь вещи. Адрес я тебе позже скажу, — постукивая ручкой по столу, он вспоминал, что ещё нужно сообщить, — контакты с посторонними нужно свести к минимуму. И неплохо было бы твоего андроида отослать обратно в ваш участок.

— Это исключено, — Коннор ответил слишком быстро, что Локер даже удивился такой реакции и сейчас вопросительно смотрел на него, — если всё же что-то пойдёт не так, я хочу быть уверенным, что меня есть кому выручить. Без обид, но андроид в этом деле всё же понадёжней будет, тем более, он мой напарник.

«А ещё он сейчас занят более важным делом, ради которого мы сюда и приехали, но вам об этом знать совсем не обязательно»

Некоторое время полицейский обдумывает услышанное, потом соглашается:

— Да, подстраховка не помешает. Но без крайней необходимости с ним не связывайся. Он может в это время сам о себе позаботиться?

— Конечно, с этим проблем не будет. — Вспоминая, как они уже успели сработаться с Холли, Коннор понимает, что с социализацией как раз таки проблем точно не будет, но они могут возникнуть с кое-чем другим.

— Хорошо, тогда подожди пока здесь, я уточню адрес. Твоя задача на ближайшее время сидеть тихо и изучать материалы. Мы позже свяжемся, когда ситуация чуть прояснится, тогда обсудим дальнейшие действия.

Едва за Локером закрылась дверь, Коннор пододвинул ближе папку. Просматривая документы, он пытался отвлечь себя от мыслей о том, как будут происходить поиски Хэнка. Сейчас он жалел о том, что не может сам этим заниматься.

В самое ближайшее время ситуация изменится так, что он будет принимать в этом непосредственное участие. Но это будет чуть позже, сейчас же его ждали несколько дней одиночества и масса сведений, которые необходимо разобрать, изучить и запомнить.

* * * * *  
Понимая, кто мог позволить себе так вторгнуться в чужое помещение, Гэвин проходит в офис, щелкает выключателем и яркий свет заливает комнату.

— Специальный агент Пендергаст, если не ошибаюсь? — и, обращаясь уже к Холли, поясняет, — мы с ним встречались, когда передавали одно дело.

— Да, вы абсолютно правы, впрочем, это и неудивительно, учитывая вашу так называемую особенность, — он переводит взгляд с картины на Гэвина, потом на Холли. Светло-голубые глаза, кажется, заглядывают прямо в душу и Холли невольно ёжится под пристальным взглядом.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — она пытается справиться с нервным напряжением, но голос дрожит, поэтому она вопросительно смотрит на Гэвина и тот еле заметно кивает в ответ.

Пока Холли в тишине проходит к своему столу в приёмной и садится за компьютер, Гэвин не спускает глаз с незваного гостя. Тот тоже молчит, оценивая обстановку, но когда Гэвин занимает кресло напротив, отвечает на его вопрос своим вопросом:

— Здесь в городе, или здесь в офисе?

— У нас в офисе, — он намеренно выделил это интонационно, надеясь хоть как-то поддержать Холли, потому что кого угодно такое вмешательство может выбить из колеи, — присутствие в городе и так понятно.

— Значит, мистер Мэттьюз рассказал о моём визите?

— Да, и о тех складах, которые также привлекли ваше внимание.

— Что ж, приношу свои извинения за вторжение, — он говорил спокойно и уверенно, в голосе не было не то, чтобы раскаяния (если ему вообще знакомо это чувство), но даже какого-то намёка на сомнения в своей правоте, — но не мог же я ждать под дверью.

— А следовало бы, — Гэвин пытался выяснить, что его привело к ним. Вполне очевидно, что это связано с переданным делом и с поиском Хэнка. Но неужели они за короткое время успели подобраться настолько близко, что своими действиями привлекли внимание федералов.

— Понимая вашу, хм, склонность к поддержанию определённого порядка, мисс Гибни, — под его пристальным взглядом Холли чувствует себя крайне некомфортно и снова чуть не ломает карандаш, который держит в руках для успокоения, но в этот раз она такого не допустит, — я попытался сделать следы моего пребывания здесь максимально незаметными.

— И у вас это не совсем получилось. Но, может, расскажете, наконец, для чего всё это было нужно?

— Что ж, у каждого свои методы работы. Я уже привык, что мои многие находят весьма странными, но пока они действенны, не вижу смысла их менять. Но перейдём к делу, у меня совсем нет времени, чтоб тратить его на пустые разговоры, — он на некоторое время замолкает, но потом продолжает всё так же спокойно, — ваш интерес к этому делу не мог остаться незамеченным. Несмотря на то, что официально у вас нет никаких прав, вы нашли способ продолжить поиски.

— Не нарушая закон, между прочим, — а для Холли это было очень важно, — мы ищем пропавшего Хэнка, не более.

— Вы ищете андроида, который, возможно, стал невольным свидетелем некоего преступления, за что и был похищен. А это может быть очень опасно, особенно учитывая, что из вас троих только один в состоянии хоть как-то за себя постоять в случае чего.

— В случае чего этот один может защитить не только себя, но и тех, кто рядом. А то и вообще не допустить возникновения опасной ситуации.

— Да вы даже не осознаёте, куда ввязываетесь, — казалось, этого человека вообще ничто не может вывести из состояния покоя, по крайней мере это не проявлялось ни в голосе, ни в поведении, — ладно, я ещё могу хоть как-то понять интерес мисс Гибни и её коллеги, но вам это зачем? Или это был приказ? В случае обнаружения Хэнка вы уже станете просто не нужны своему нынешнему напарнику. Вы хоть это понимаете?

— Конечно. И это не был приказ. Но вы зря тратите наше время. Какова цель вашего визита? — хотя как раз это и было понятно — запугать, чтобы они оставили это дело.

— Я так понимаю, что дальнейший разговор не имеет смысла? — получив утвердительный ответ от Гэвина, он продолжает, — это дело очень опасно, и я настоятельно рекомендую не ввязываться хотя бы вам в него, раз уж вашего напарника в это уже втянули. Но с нашей полицией, думаю, удастся договориться.

С этими словами агент встаёт, поправляет свой костюм, коротко прощается и уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

Как только выходит Пендергаст, Гэвин закрывает дверь за ним, но не отходит, а прислушивается. Через некоторое время поворачивается к Холли:

— Ушёл.

Пока он идёт к креслу, Холли отмечает произошедшие изменения: походка и жесты стали более плавными, а взгляд мягче и словно даже теплее. При общении с агентом он смотрел пронзительно, как бы сканируя. Наверно, это режим такой был или ещё что-то. Удивительно, но только в такие моменты Холли вспоминала, что Гэвин всё-таки андроид, потому что в остальное время для неё он практически ничем не отличался от других людей.

— Любопытная личность. Он хоть не сильно тебя напугал?

— Не самый приятный человек. Меня напугало его неожиданное появление, — Холли несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, мысленно говоря себе, что он бы всё равно не причинил им никакого вреда, и Гэвин этого никак не допустил бы. Он и так защищал её, как мог. — Спасибо за поддержку.

— Это самое малое, что я мог сделать, — но по нему видно, что такая благодарность ему приятна, — что будем дальше делать?

— Продолжать поиски, — она говорит уже чуть увереннее и спокойней, — его визит наглядно показывает, что мы на верном пути.

После того, как агент ушёл, Холли почувствовала облегчение, а необходимость анализировать и принимать решения помогла практически полностью восстановить внутреннее спокойствие.

— А как же опасность, о которой он предупреждал? — нет, Гэвин и сам не думал отступать, но должен был убедиться, что Холли полностью осознаёт всю ситуацию. Одно дело рисковать собой, и совсем другое — человеком, который к этому не имеет практически никакого отношения.

— Ну, ты же рискуешь намного большим. И потом, нам нужно только найти Хэнка, а с остальным пусть сами разбираются.

— Уверена?

— Да. Пошли, нам нужно теперь это хорошенько обдумать, — она встаёт из-за стола в приёмной и идёт в кабинет, который на некоторое время уже стал практически их кабинетом.

— А Билл позже придёт?

— Нет, его сегодня не будет. Снова какие-то проблемы с соседкой, а потом он сразу поедет по делам. Может, вечером заглянет, — включая свой компьютер, она добавляет, — так что можешь пока занять его стол.

Рассматривая вещи, которые были на столешнице, Гэвин вспоминает, что на его рабочем столе было всё только самое необходимое и строго функциональное, никаких статуэток, фотографий, цветов и прочего не совсем нужного, но делающего его более индивидуальным и личным. Интересно, а смог бы он вот так работать и дальше? Занимаясь, по сути, практически той же работой, что и в полиции, но имея больше свободы. Хотя, к чему сейчас все эти рассуждения, ведь в действительности он является собственностью департамента и не сможет уволиться, даже если бы и захотел. А чего он сам хочет, понятное дело, никто спрашивать не будет.

Из размышлений его выводит Холли, и, кажется, он прослушал часть того, что она говорила:

— Эй, ты о чём там задумался?

— О том, что нам делать дальше, — что ж, отчасти это было правдой.

— Вот и я об этом, всё же сходится, — на этот раз слушая её предельно внимательно, Гэвин не мог не отметить, что такой Холли нравится ему намного больше. Когда она чем-то увлечена и хочет высказать своё мнение, её глаза горят, она как-то внутренне собирается и преображается, особенно если чувствует, что её внимательно слушают.

— Что сходится?

— Смотри, Ральф тебе вчера говорил, что видел Хэнка возле складов, так? Так. Этот агент пришёл после того, как увидел тебя там. Значит, опасается, как бы мы не пошли дальше по верному следу. Плюс, — всё это время она пересматривала исписанные листы и, наконец, нашла то, что искала, — несколько людей из откликнувшихся на объявление тоже видели там кого-то похожего.

Гэвин внимательно изучает протянутый лист и видит, что в чётко разлинованных ячейках аккуратным почерком вписана информация о предполагаемом местонахождении пропавшего. Причём ячейки были выделены разными цветами.

— Красным я выделила то, что казалось наиболее вероятным, синим — более-менее правдоподобное.

И действительно, в красных ячейках фигурировал адрес тех самых складов, мимо которых он вчера проходил.

— И что нам дальше делать? — Холли вопросительно смотрит на Гэвина, — у тебя опыта в таких делах больше. Пока я уверена только в одном — если мы хотим вернуть Хэнка, нужно найти его раньше ФБР.

— Да, тут ты права, они могут забрать его, как важную улику, а потом попросту не отдать не то, что нам, а даже департаменту. Но нам нужно действовать предельно осторожно, и поэтому…

Но Холли перебивает, не давая ему закончить предложение:

— Только не говори, что дальше будешь действовать в одиночку.

— Именно это я и хотел сказать, — Гэвин понимает, что ей это слышать не совсем приятно, но другого выхода нет, дело и впрямь принимало серьёзный оборот, а подставлять её под удар он не мог и не хотел, — как бы я ни относился к этому агенту, но он прав — это может быть слишком опасно.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне просто сидеть, сложа руки? — Холли и саму немного удивляло, как просто было сейчас с ним разговаривать, раньше так открыто и почти свободно она могла противоречить только Биллу.

— Нет, я предлагаю тебе быть мозговым центром нашей группы, вон как ты быстро вычислила место, где может быть Хэнк. Из многочисленных откликов выбрала действительно важные, — Гэвина и в самом деле по-своему восхитила проделанная работа, ведь она пришла к таким выводам сама, проанализировав только доступную информацию, поэтому он добавляет, чуть подумав, — и я это говорю не только для того, чтоб тебя переубедить, нам действительно необходима твоя помощь. Нужно же решить, как дальше действовать, чтоб не ставить под угрозу всю проделанную работу.

— Но как же ты? — она понимала, что в активных действиях от неё пользы намного меньше, да и Билл точно на это не согласится.

— По-моему кто-то забывает, что я вообще-то андроид, и причинить мне вред намного сложнее, — он говорит с улыбкой, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Да, я действительно об этом забываю постоянно, потому что, ну, уж извини, иногда это действительно не так заметно, — чуть успокоившись, Холли добавляет, хотя уже когда-то и говорила об этом, — а ещё сейчас ты очень отличаешься от того, каким я тебя увидела в первый раз.

— Ну, я по-прежнему во многом ещё только учусь, как правильно выстраивать общение с разными людьми, но уже гораздо реже пользуюсь подсказками программы, — видно, что его это не может не радовать.

— А как ты понял, что в офисе кто-то есть?

— Заметил, что замок закрыт не так, как обычно.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, когда ты закрываешь, то прорезь для ключа всегда поворачиваешь строго горизонтально, а верхняя защёлка всегда сдвинута чуть вправо.

— И ты это подмечал? Но зачем?

— По какой-то причине для тебя это важно, а мне не сложно такое запоминать, — чуть подумав, он всё же добавляет, — и потом, я же только учусь взаимодействовать с людьми, и мне кажется, что по возможности поддерживать комфорт других, это именно то, что друзья и делают. Просто так, без особой на то причины.

— Но за этим всем не стоит забывать о себе. Действовать на благо другим, но в ущерб себе, неправильно тоже, — Холли немного удивляет, что Гэвин упоминает про друзей, сама она об этом как-то не задумывалась. Но сейчас это звучит так просто и естественно, так правильно, что она решает принять это как факт. Приятный и очень важный для неё факт.

— Спасибо, я это запомню.

— Вообще-то это я тебе должна сказать спасибо, за то, что защищал, — хоть она, кажется, уже благодарила за это, но не лишним будет и повторить.

— Но, как оказалось, для этого не было причины.

— А это уже не важно, — сейчас ей было уже не так обидно за ограждение от активных действий, тем более, что это было и так понятно и обоснованно, так что Холли решила сделать всё, что будет только в её силах, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, тут же предложила, — продолжим обсуждение дальнейших наших действий?

Кажется, именно в этот момент Гэвин нашёл для себя ответ на вопрос, смог бы он променять службу в полиции на такую вот работу. Жаль только, что его об этом никто даже и не подумает спросить. По крайней мере, так он думал сейчас, не зная, каким образом могут измениться обстоятельства.


End file.
